Madara's Jewel
by BelieveInKi1214
Summary: When Kagome fell down the well she didn't go to the Feudal Era directly. She landed herself in a different era entirely. One with Ninjas. Maybe she should have listened to her grandfather when he was telling her about her family. Madara/Kagome Pairing! Sequel Coming Soon!
1. Prologue

**AN: I don't InuYasha or Naruto. **

**Some chapters may be long, and some may be short... **

**I just decided to make this because No one else has. :) this is a Madara/Kagome pairing. :) like i said on my Profile, except now i can finally post it, and i'm deleting it off of my wattpad account now. **

**Please tell me what you think? **

* * *

><p><strong>Ages at the beginning [hope you're good at math, I'm sure not.] <strong>

**Kagome-8**

**Itachi-11**

**Sasuke-4**

**Souta- 3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue: How it begins!<strong>_

Kagome Higurashi. That was her name. Her mother was a shrine maiden of the Higurashi Shrine, but no body ever visited it. It was dormant. Never been touched for the rough guessing of about 2 centuries, by whatever ancestors she had, and 3 centuries before that. She never understood it, but that didn't stop her grandfather from telling her stories of the Shikon no Tama, or their family's ancestors of the Pin Wheel eye. They originally branched off from some family, or clan, called the Uchiha clan. But, unfortunately, these times Kagome had never paid attention to her jii-chan.

He tried to get her to pay attention to both stories, the one's that were only a couple centuries in the past; her ancestors. And he'd tried to get her interested in the jewel that disappeared 5 centuries ago. He'd told her that she looked a lot like the priestess that died protecting the jewel, and she'd scoffed. He'd told her that she was one of the most unique to ever been born to their family's bloodline, and she asked, "How do you know that?"-but mainly because she didn't like the fact that he kept telling her that she was 'unique' or different, she didn't want to be different- But then, he just eventually gave up on the history lessons he was giving her.

She was just too damn ignorant to listen to what he was saying to her; and very optimistic in addition to all the arrogance and ignorance. But that was what made her lovable to people outside of her family. The only reason for this was because only her family has seen her mean temper. She doesn't take bullshit. And that is saying something, because she could appear calm and patient all the time, despite the anger roiling inside of her. But she doesn't openly express her anger until someone pushes her to it. But her family loves her so much, none the less; they just steer clear of her when she gets angry, and luckily that doesn't happen often.

So when her eighth birthday came, her jii-chan was happy to tell her about their family's ancestor's unique powers; the Sharingan. And he was pleased when she actually listened, but what really dragged her in was when he said 'powers' though she tried her hardest not to believe it, it kept nagging at her all day after he told her about it. So she just let herself entertain the idea of believing it. He told her that their ancestor's eyes had turned red with black tomoes around the pupil when they focused their chakra into their eyes. She was fascinated with this discovery. And she was happy but nothing could have prepared her for what was to happen after she heard that story. And she blames her jii-chan.

Kagome was walking outside her house on her way to school, when she heard her three year old brother screeching about how Buyo should leave the shrine. She was intrigued and she went to see what he was yelling about. Her brother always seemed to be yelling for no reason. It was funny sometimes, and other times it was just plain annoying.

When she got to her brother she realized that his yelling this time would be over something annoying, and trivial. And her being herself, she decided to talk to him about it.

"What are you doing, Souta?" she asked him, in a curious manner.

Souta turned to look at his older sister with a frightened expression on his face. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was in a small 'O' shape. It was an amusing sight for his sister. She smiled at him in encouragement, and he took that as a slip that he could tell her what was wrong. "I think Buyo fell down the well." he mumbled with his eyes watering up.

She didn't understand why he was crying, sure the cat fell down the well, that was actually in the well house that jii-chan kept telling them was haunted, but that didn't warrant for tears. "Why don't you just go get him?"

"I'm small." He frowned. "Ano se, nee-chan?" Souta asked.

"What?" Kagome answered a small frown of her own marring her face.

"Can you get him?"

"Fraidy cat." Kagome muttered, but she walked past her brother to the entrance of the shrine and she went in. She heard Buyo meow once, and she went over to the closed off well, looking for him. She looked around a bit more before hearing a few banging noises, and she screamed bloody murder.

Only to realize that it was Buyo and he was in the well. How he got in there was a mystery to both children that they didn't exactly care to find out. But upon hearing his sister's scream Souta smirked at her with a knowing look on his face.

"Who's the scaredy cat now?" He taunted.

Kagome grabbed the cat and moved away from the well giving her younger brother the cat. Now she just wanted to get as far away from the well as possible, so she started speed walking away from the shrine, but not without a few looks back to her brother.

"Please, I wasn't scared. I was startled. There's a difference."

"Oh, well maybe you should close the well, Buyo might go in again." Souta said. The Higurashi children were very mature for their ages, it made their teachers and friends wonder how they grew so fast, while still going to the same school as them, and the other kids were still in their immature ways. And it made some jealous that they understood some things that others don't.

Kagome looked at him with shocked eyes before thinking over the logic in that. She doesn't want to go near the well. It's too creepy. But on the other hand, if she closed it, the problem at hand would be taken care of, and put to rest. She smiled a bit and nodded her head. And she answered.

"Of course I will." When she went back to the well house to close the door there was something nagging at her, telling her to go back to the well in general. And when she did she was not disappointed for there was a bright shining light shining through, and then she seen the sky.

Being the curious dead cat that she was, [cause curiosity killed the cat… and she's _always_ curious…well anyways…] she looked up to the well house's ceiling before looking back _down_ to the _sky_ and scrunching her eyebrows together in confusion. What the heck was going on? Surely it's not natural. And since she always must find out what is going on, she climbed into the well, and fell to her doom.

Just playing! She got enveloped by some odd blue light that was soon accompanied by a red glow around her body. She felt warm, and almost completely at home. Almost, because she was scared to death and couldn't cough up any other emotion. But anyway, when the light left, she found she was standing in a regular old well with some light pouring through, and she gasped.

No-Not because of the light.

But because she couldn't remember what she was doing.

In fact, she couldn't remember anything but her name, and surprisingly her age. _Kagome… Uchiha._

After making that small epiphany she past out. As awkward as her situation sounds, that was how it happened. She fell to the ground unconscious and it was all because of a small itch in her eyes and seeing a lot clearer than she thinks she was used to seeing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After Kagome passed out in the well:<strong>_

Fugaku Uchiha was walking back to the manor when he saw a flash of blue light, and felt an overwhelming power wave over the area. Not one for letting suspicious things go, he made a small detour to the source of power and was shocked to come by a dried up well that was near the Uchiha compound.

'_A _well_ was the source of power?_' he thought doubtfully. But none the less peered down into the well, and the sight he saw almost made him make a noise of surprise.

It was a small girl with onyx black hair, with the slightest blue tint to it in the sun. She looked like an Uchiha kid. She had to be at least six years of age considering she's small.

Fugaku sighed and lifted the small girl out of the well to take her to his wife to be examined. She _was_ found in the well, who knows what happened to her? So, forgetting about the power, he walked to his home to talk to his wife. And what a talk that was. It almost affectionately drew him insane with what his wife was saying, really the girl was found in a well and all she could do was compliment her on her looks.

"She is so cute!" She had said as soon as he took the child to her to be checked. "Do you think she got lost?" Fugaku blinked. But he didn't have time to answer because the little girl was starting to stir. Fugaku and Mikoto both looked at the child, wary of the child's reactions. How would she react to being in someone else's home?

"Hi, honey. What's your name?" Mikoto said going into maternal mode.

"Kagome." Kagome replied with a slight frown. What was she doing before?

"How old are you?" Fugaku asked in a cold, stoic voice.

Kagome blinked up at the man before her before looking back to the woman. "Eight." '_Why does it matter how old I am?_' she thought. "I just turned eight today…"

Fugaku furrowed his brows in confusion after looking her straight in the eyes. Her eye color… wasn't usual for an Uchiha. They were an electric blue. But she looked so much like an Uchiha, though. No one would really question it.

"What were you doing at the bottom of the well?" Fugaku continued his interrogation.

"I don't know…" Kagome trailed off in confusion.

"What were you doing before that?" Mikoto asked in a concerned voice.

"…. I can't remember." She frowned trying to think and remember, but all she came up with was that today was her 8th birthday, and her name is Kagome, and something odd that most people's minds wouldn't bother to remember… it was something about her eyes. There was nothing wrong with her eyes, it's just they change from blue to black from different emotions.

Then that's when Fugaku got mildly impatient and curious. He activated his Sharingan and stared at the little girl until she looked him in the eye. Her eyes widened before she past out again saying, "_Sharingan_."

After a couple of weeks Fugaku was proven wrong; since he thought she wasn't an Uchiha. The first time he found out about her eyes minutely changing colors from blue to black and back again was when she first met Itachi,-the boy was three years older than her, while she was eight he's 11 and Sasuke was four. It was a week after he found her and five days since he'd adopted her. They waited for her to remember or for her family to come up but they'd assumed that her parents were killed on a mission or something since she has amnesia-Anyway back to the point, when she met Itachi she was in a friendly mood, her eyes were blue. Itachi asked who she was in a rude manner, and bam! Her eyes flashed black while she glared at him. But that didn't change Fugaku's thoughts on her not being an Uchiha, I mean her eyes could _change _from _blue_ to black; it didn't mean that she was a blood related Uchiha. But as I was saying he was proven wrong after a couple of weeks. It all happened when Kagome was helping Itachi practice, Fugaku was watching, only because Kagome was. He was curious of the little girl who'd capture the Uchiha clan's heart and attention, even if she was only an honorary Uchiha and not blood.

Itachi was throwing kunai at his target perfectly and Kagome was watching with the intensity of a hawks stare trying to get the works of it down pat. She thought she was pretty much getting it, stand in a certain way, hold your kunai in a certain way, flick your wrist, hit your target. So when he offered to let her try, she took the offer. She looked around at all of the targets that were randomized everywhere, but she knew she could hit all of the bulls-eye like her '_aniki_'. [She refused to call him that.] She felt she could do it.

So she stood in the place he once occupied and closed her eyes only to shoot them open once again and focus the chakra to her feet [her 'aniki' had taught her how a few days after he met her, and she learned quickly.] before jumping into the air, turning about numerous times in little backflips, front flips, and aerials, flicking her wrists in every which way and hitting all of the bulls eye before landing on the ground gracefully; one foot before the other with her eyes closed again.

Fugaku was impressed, but he didn't show it on his face. Itachi did; he smirked at her. But both of them was taken by surprise when she opened her eyes to reveal neither black nor blue, but a Sharingan with one tomoe. And Fugaku might have even let a small smile grace his lips… Ok, Ok, He _did_ smile at her. He was proud that she was blood related, and another prodigy. And by the looks of it hadn't really trained as a ninja despite his laws of his Clan. But, he smiled none the less.

'_She is an Uchiha after all…_' Fugaku thought, relieved.

_**But, why does her eyes change colors like that?**_

After that he conversed with Kagome a lot more, more than he did already which wasn't much a difference really. But to him it was. Mikoto and Sasuke had already formed a family bond with her the moment she came to their home, and lived happily with them.

But it was three years later that something bad had happened. The Uchiha Clan Massacre. Kagome was in her room asleep when she heard all of the screams. It didn't really affect her except wake her from her beautiful fantasy, which made her frown a bit. It sounded like people were screaming bloody murder out there-and she wasn't affected. The smell of blood was thick in the air, and all she could think was, '_that is going to be a real big mess to clean up, for whoever does clean it up._' She could have sworn the clan's careless coldness was getting to her. Anyway, she was expecting to die.

Itachi came into her room with bloody hands and his Mangekyo Sharingan activated, Kagome was waiting for him to kill her. Her eyes had flashed black, not that they could see it in the dark of the room, but it did anyways. But what he said stunned her.

"Come on, Kagome. I have to take you with me." he stated calmly, watching her with calculating onyx eyes.

Kagome rose a perfect black eyebrow, "Oh? But, what about Sasuke?"

"He's out cold."

"You didn't kill him?"

"No."

She understood why he did this. That was why she came; that and she still needed her training from him with the katana he gave her. She got up to get dressed in her white yakuta and her black ninja sandals before strapping her katana to her waist with a black cloth. Then she looked back at him, with a knowing look. He wanted to help his little brother. She empathizes with him. Sasuke just grew up in their shadows, and Kagome was _adopted_ for crying out loud.

The eleven year old didn't ask her adoptive elder brother any questions and allowed him to carry her into the night, while falling asleep in his grasp. The last words she heard were breathless and longing.

"You brought her," The voice had a smooth baritone, and it gave way to the emotions they were feeling and it gave Kagome a bit of some confusion. Did someone else besides Itachi want her alive?

* * *

><p>AN:Alright, prologue out of the way.<p> 


	2. Ch 1 Interesting Company she keeps

**Chapter One:**

**Ages: **

**Kagome-16 **

**Itachi-19**

**Sasuke, rookie nine-12 **

**[I don't know the ages of the Akatsuki members… lol]**

_**Chapter One: Interesting Company, she keeps.**_

**5-years later: =]**

They were all sitting in the living room of the base waiting for her to come in. She was off on a mission that took one week, and she was due to arrive today. So everyone, being as respective as they are, decided to greet her when she comes in. Because today is her day-and she deserves to spend it with at least a little fun! Right? Well, no one else received missions because of this reason, and she was a very important member to the organization despite being the youngest. One of the most powerful. It was admiring. She's been here for at least five years, it's a great thing they remembered finally, after she'd had a lot of cows the last few birthdays she'd had and no one remembered. It was a shame really.

Itachi was bemusing over the last time even he'd forgotten the girl's birthday. '_She didn't heal my severely injured wounds for a week_,' he thought. '_Not until Leader-sama ordered her to_.' His face remained impassive as he looked over the rest of the Akatsuki members in the living room that were all staring at the cake on the coffee table. Everyone was there, including the shady Leader-sama, Zetsu, and Konan; which of whom he hardly ever seen around the base. He continued his unobserved gaze to look at Tobi.

The boy was practically bouncing in joy from the suppressed excitement of celebrating Kagome's sweet sixteenth. Itachi had a snaking suspicion that Tobi liked Kagome a bit too much for his taste. He's always around her… not that it matters…much.

All of them were doing something; looking at the volatile chocolate cake that sat on the coffee table, when they were all brought out of what they were doing by an indignant chatter going through out the halls, everyone quietly waiting for it to reach them.

"….ungrateful bastards….I take the demon out of them and they have the nerve to freakin swipe at me like I was giving them some kind of disease! I swear they're rude! UGGHH! Jinchuuriki! Think they're so great cause they have a demon sealed inside of…." she trailed off as she looked at her friends, all looking at her with amused looks on their faces save for Tobi, his face was covered with his orange spirally mask with only one hole for his right eye; but you could tell he was amused by his Sharingan eye showing his emotion. "them."

"Happy birthday Kagome-chan!" Tobi chirped. Oblivious to her now red face.

Kagome blinked. Aw they remembered. "How long did it take you all to remember? Or did _Leader-sama _remind you all?" She quirked an eyebrow her eyes going from their annoyed black to their bright blue in just seconds.

"Weren't you just ranting on about how the Jinchuuriki thought they were the shit?" Hidan asked avoiding the question she asked, and saving everyone else's butts 'cause really they had to be reminded by Leader-sama and Konan… but she doesn't need to know that.

"Yea. That bastard." Kagome muttered her eyes flashing black again before returning to blue then black again. "I could have just messed up his head, but being the kind person I am…" The males in the room's eye's grew wide, begging to differ to her self-acclamation. "I just took the dang thing out of him, and didn't even get a freakin 'thank you' or 'happy birthday!' Not that they would have known. You'd think they'd jump at the chance to be normal." She shook her head before her eyes flashed blue in her cheerfulness again. "Thanks for not remembering anyway! So! What did you guys get me?"

No body moved. She frowned.

Tobi, of course got her something but he wanted to wait until they were alone to give it to her. Just as she was about to turn to walk away, Konan gave her the gift she got her.

"Happy 16th, Kagome." The older female smiled at her. Kagome grinned and took the box from her hand, and opened it with a kunai she snagged from Itachi's hand; the one that he was sharpening- What she saw in the box was pretty, she liked it, Konan barely ever gave her anything, because she was always, 'working' with leader-sama. And her being the brat of the Akatsuki, she didn't like work of any kind except training. So of course she automatically accepted the gift Konan gave her; it was magnificent, it was artistic. It was a lovely creation.

It was origami. Not just an origami, but it was an origami in the shape of a dog. Kagome told Konan she liked dogs, so of course she would make one for her. Like the older sister she is to Kagome, she still has her best interest at heart.

Pein gave her his gift next with a smirk. She'd asked him a couple months ago to pierce her belly button and he finally gave in two days ago, now he'd gotten her the piercing he'd especially modeled for her. It looked like a diamond with stainless steel metal hanging from it in the shape of two different sizes of tear drops, and it has his chakra in it, in case she couldn't defend herself on missions, his chakra flares and alerts him to bring someone else out, or a create a clone to assist her.

"Thanks, _Leader-sama_."

And they used to be…dating, before Konan arrived, so he owed her for the good times they've had… What better way to do that than give her what she asked him for? That and a few traded secretive kisses now and then.

Hidan was next. But he didn't give her anything but a dirty mouth. "Since it's your birthday, I'll let you fuck me. It's the best damn thing that you'll get today anyways." He said winking at her with a crude smile.

Kagome glared, her eyes were onyx and cold again. "I didn't ask you for your 'gift' Hidan. Shut your potty mouth before I give you one back. How much do you like purified soap?"

His eyes widened before he narrowed them and said, "You wouldn't, bitch."

"Try me, prick." she answered. He reminded her too much of that Jinchuuriki she had a run in with today. Ungrateful son of a ….

Kakuzu then went next. He kept muttering about bills and tipping away at his calculator before looking up and meeting her annoyed black eyes. "We don't have enough for me to get you a gift. I have bills to pay!"

Kagome blinked. Okay….

Zetsu gave her a plant. Kisame told her Itachi had his gift. Sasori gave her a small puppet, in which she had to ask if he killed a baby to make it, he replied no. Thank goodness. Deidara gave her a non-explosive bird clay sculpture, and a flirtatious smirk with perverse words that warranted a small amount of killing intent present, but no one really sensed it, besides the one who emitted it.

Then after that Itachi gave her his gift last, it was a blue bikini. And she couldn't help but ask.

"Did you go shopping for this?" she rose her eyebrows and eyed Itachi carefully. She already thought he was gay…. Poor Itachi.

Itachi turned red. Before spluttering, "Iie, I had Konan do it…"

"Hn." Kagome replied before looking over the blue sequined swim wear. "Arigato minna-san." '_I could use this…_' she thought while admiring her blue sequined gift. "Anyway, back to the matter at hand."

Pein pinned her with a pointed look before saying, "Did you get him?"

Kagome nodded before fingering her necklace a bit.

"He put up quite a fight too, I thought I was going to die again." She smirked a bit. "That arrogant yarou. He's lucky he had that amu sealed in him or I would have fought him. I'm sure I would have won even with the seal breaking… he seemed unstable. Anyway, I kindly offered to remove the beast without killing him, but he goes all crazy and started swiping at me with claws and all five of his tails." she paused thoughtfully. "I'm surprised he didn't lose himself completely. It's no surprise that the kid gets no sleep, he reminded me of the Shukaku's host. Insomniac. But all it took to take him down was a few shocks and we was out, and I got the essence while he caught some Z's."

Kagome started to feel a bit sorry for the Jinchuuriki kids, I mean, here they lived with the demons in them their whole lives, and now they're being told to live without them? What if they get lonely? All she had to say was, the bastards who sealed the beasts inside the children shouldn't have done so, and then they shouldn't have been shunned when it was already done. The containers should have been respected, not treated like trash.

"That sounds like some fucked up shit." Hidan commented. Everyone ignored him. Kagome especially since she already knows how 'Effed up' it was.

"And by the way, why was I sent out by _myself_?" she hissed glaring at Pein who smirked at her then returned the glare, getting back into his '_Leader_' act. She knew how to get past his act… she's done it before.

"You did not have a problem with it on all of your other missions."

"You knew he was a loony."

Pein smiled at her. "Yes."

"And you were sending me to my doom."

"You handled it, did you not?"

She rolled her eyes and started digging around in her wrappings around her chest, earning a few weird looks from everybody in the room.

"Oi! Bitch! What the hell are you doing?" no need to say who said that.

Kagome ignored him again. And pulled out what she was looking for.

It was a crystal blue jewel, it held a blood thirsty aura, and it was about the size of the Shikon no Tama that Kagome had found out that she had in her body a year prior to this day. It was the five tailed Inu. And it felt angry.

There's no wonder why it's angry; it was just unsealed to be put in a more efficient prison; a jewel with the strength of the Shikon that was formed by it's aura alone. It was sheer dumb luck that Kagome had been able to lock him, because he was homicidal, _and_ had a 5 tail power limit. Whereas the Shukaku had _one_ tail and a homicidal attitude. There was a huge difference.

Kagome tossed the Jewel to Pein and he smiled at her in content.

"You've got it." His grin widened, loosing his cool. "I think you're the only one who's caught the most of them." He paused. "Now we only have four left."

The one tailed, the six tailed, the seven tailed, and the nine tailed. Everyone knew this, and they weren't willing to have Kagome get all of them at once, especially the nine tails brat, he's very strong. She could get hurt.

"For another time then, I'm going to sleep!" Kagome muttered leaving the room. And yes, she did see the cake, that was why she had to get out of there before Tobi made her eat it.

When she as finally gone. Everyone eyed the cake on the coffee table.

"Wait-! Kagome-chan! You forgot to eat the cake I made you!" Tobi yelled bending to get the cake.

But Deidara caught his wrist, and muttered dangerously, "Don't you dare food poison her, un."


	3. Ch 2 What kind of Cake Is it?

**A.N: I don't own InuYasha or Naruto Yes, i'm still broke... lol. **

**Just coming up with these small drabble-like chapters that are connected. :)**

**Read and review? **

**Chapter 2: What kind of Cake is it? **

* * *

><p>The room was dark. There was no light in her room. Actually, there's no light in anyone's room, except for candles that they had to light themselves. So there was no other light; not even light from windows outside [there are no windows.]... But anyways, she was in her room sitting down on her futon, thinking. She doesn't always think. But today was an exception. Especially after that birthday gift exchange disaster that happened not four minutes ago. She was thinking about the next mission she was probably going to be sent on-<br>"Kagome-chan! You forgot to eat your cake!" the shoji door to her room slammed open and Kagome was greeted with the sight of an enthusiastic orange-spiral-masked Tobi.  
>Kagome frowned. '<em>I don't even want to think about where he got the ingredients for it.<em>'  
>"Tobi." she glared. There's no way she's eating anything that Tobi brings her, unless he bought it at some restaurant. She's not eating anything homemade... ever since Tobi had cooked her breakfast that one fateful morning... <em>'Think, Kagome!<em>' "I'm not hungry. I already ate." she lied.  
>"But, Tobi was a good boy! Tobi made this for you!" he pointed insistently at the masterpiece that was his.<br>"Alright, what flavor is it?" she challenged him with a raised eyebrow.  
>Tobi winced behind his mask. He didn't know what flavor it was. He just made it, and that was it. He did ask Zetsu for the ingredients, but he didn't ask for anything specific. He eyed one of the gummy worms in the cake that kept quivering and moving around, wishing that it'd just stay still.<br>He didn't notice that Kagome was staring, horrified, at the cake now.  
>"Chocolate." He finally answered guessing at Zetsu's choice.<br>Kagome's face visibly paled.


	4. Ch 3 When?

**AN: Disclaimer; I don't Own InuYasha or Naruto, just the idea! **

**Thanks, and read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: When? <strong>

Kagome went to bed after Tobi had left her room. Thankfully, he didn't watch her eat the cake, or make her eat it. So she flushed it down the toilet in the bathroom instead, and then hurried off to her room to go to sleep.

She has to pay Zetsu a visit tomorrow morning! Seriously! If Tobi asked for ingredients for a CAKE, then why did he give him dirt and earthworms? Those aren't humanly edible are they? If they are then they're not very appetizing to her. It looked disgusting. But she didn't tell Tobi that, nope! She sent him out with an excuse that she 'has to get ready to take a bubble bath'. Cause' she really did need to.

* * *

><p>It was after the party was long since over, and Kagome was in bed, sadly where Tobi wished to join her. But he couldn't, no matter how much of a good boy he's been. Itachi was watching him carefully just to make sure he doesn't even go near her room on this particular night.<p>

Tobi is upset.

"When are you planning on telling her?"

Tobi scowled before taking his orange spiraled mask off and he spoke in a voice that was much more matured and serious than his earlier one. "I will tell her whenever I am completely sure that she loves me."

Itachi smirked mentally. He knew that he'd say something like that. That was the whole reason that he was asked to bring Kagome. It didn't really make sense at first, but for the past five years that Kagome and himself had been there, he'd notice the way, 'Tobi' kept staring at Kagome. It was almost like he watched her every move.

Itachi also didn't understand Tobi's infatuation with her. Kagome is very loud-mouthed, and domineering. He would have wanted her for himself, if he hadn't known her for 8 years, and hadn't lived with her. But now, whatever romantic feeling he had felt for her (which, really, was none) it has already dwindled away. If anything, she's nothing but a younger sibling to him now, and always will be.

"It might take a while for that, Madara," Itachi spoke smugly. "After all, she still doesn't know who's behind that mask..."

'Tobi' frowned.


	5. Ch 4 The News

**AN: Disclaimer, I don't own InuYasha or Naruto, I just own the idea and plot.**

**This chapter is longer than the last two I had written for special reasons.**

**Thank you for the first few reviews I've gotten. (: I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**This story is going to contain a lot of one-sided relationships in later chapters. (:**

**Oh, and those of you who are reading my other story; Team Kakashi, I'm writing the next chapter right now so don't worry. (:**

**Key: **

_Word_White Zetsu

**Word= **Black Zetsu

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The News.<strong>

It was ten a.m. Kagome had just gotten out of the shower, and gotten herself dressed and ready to train with her older surrogate brother, she still refuses to call him that. But that's really beside the point. It's time for her training again since she was gone for nearly a week and Itachi wasn't around to train her. But now he is and she can't wait to try out her new trick that she copied on him. She grinned mischievously, while her eyes flashed their bright blue and stayed that way for the moment that she left the bathroom.

Her hair was in it's high ponytail, she wore her usual fighting kimono, except it was black this time and the obi that held her sword was white, and ninja sandals that were black like her kimono, with a small bead bracelet on her wrist that was silver and ruby in color that she remembered their otouto making her for one of her birthdays.

Speaking of birthdays, she still needs to pay Zetsu for almost food poisoning her! _Hn_, she huffed mentally. _Who eats dirt and worms anyways?_

The moment that she set foot in the training room she already knew that she was going to get an audience like the last few times she and Itachi were training; and if she could sense the extra presence then there's no doubt that Itachi senses them too, since he is still better than her. [He has Mangekyou and She doesn't.] She pouted at the thought of that. She doesn't really want the Mangekyou anyways. She's not going to go blind like Itachi was-but he isn't now, thanks to her. She smirked.

Itachi was in the room brandishing his own katana, and when she walked in his gaze snapped to her. His face was emotionless, but his eyes showed what emotion his face lacked. He was annoyed. And it probably had something to do with what time she appeared. It was about thirty minutes late. But that really wasn't her fault. It was Deidara's. He was in the bathroom before her doing Kami knows what; Kagome had a snaking suspicion that he was shampooing his hair since every time she sees him his hair is always shining. It was the only thing that made sense.

"You're late." Itachi commented, holding out his katana in one of his hands.

Kagome rolled her eyes before replying. "It wasn't my fault. Deidara was in the bathroom Shampooing his hair." she said, amused.

Itachi didn't reply, but 'hn'ed and smirked a little bit.

After their conversation was over they fought, with their katanas like usual; but Itachi didn't win like he usually does, Kagome ended up having him pinned to the floor with her katana at his neck. She didn't even need her Sharingan to predict his movements though, she was getting good at fighting without it. But there was also a reason for that too, for some reason she had a feeling that she shouldn't use her Sharingan in the Feudal Era during the times that she went there.

The person that was their audience had left a little after the match started and after they finished they arrived again, except they made their presence known. It was no one other than Zetsu. There's no telling why he was hiding at first. But who knows?

Zetsu appeared out of thin air, standing in the middle of the room that Itachi and Kagome were training in, with both sides of his bi-colored face in an emotionless façade. "_Pein calls to see you, Kagome-chan_." White Zetsu said before Black Zetsu finished. "**It'd be best if you came right now**."

Kagome blinked and nodded to Zetsu, before subtly glaring at him, remembering the Cake that Tobi had brought her. "I'll be there." she sighed. But Zetsu didn't leave. "What is it?" she asked.

"**We're escorting you there to make sure you come**."

Kagome sheathed her katana and secured it in her obi before turning back to Itachi with a smile. "Later, Ita." she murmured, before turning back to follow Zetsu to Pein's office in silence, and peace. Well, as peaceful as it could get with Kagome always sending a glare Zetsu's way while he just ignored her.

* * *

><p>Kagome knew that there was a reason that she was going to delay coming into Pein's office. Her gut was practically screaming at her before they even went inside the small room where Pein and Konan were. She almost sweated visibly with her nervousness when she finally stood in front of him; and almost screamed at him when she heard what he wanted. Seriously, he's sending her away? To Suna? What the hell was he on?<p>

_He is sending me away again; by myself_. Kagome thought irritably. _Oh-Wait, he's not done! _

"There's more to this mission, Kagome." Pein told her with unrelenting red eyes as he stared at her, and then past her to the presence he knew was there. He'd be really stupid if he didn't sense the presence there, because really, _Tobi_ was getting sloppy in his watch of Kagome. And yes, he knew that Tobi is infatuated with the girl; that was part of the reason that he broke off whatever was going on between them. He mentally smirked at Madara as he slid his gaze back to Kagome. "The Kazekage there had arranged for your otouto's ninja squad to pick you up there after a week of your stay at Suna to bring you for a two year stay at Konoha."

"Alright…" she replied, still on guard, and wondering why they were having Sasuke pick her up? She couldn't care less who picked her up, she just wants to know why she's going back there. Didn't Itachi make Sasuke believe she was dead, or something of the likes?

In a corner of the small room, in the shadows the presence that Pein recognized as Tobi was seething in rage. He knew why Pein was sending her away and he most definitely did not approve! How dare the Rinnegan user send his Kagome away?

"Oh, and one more thing…" Pein let his smirk show physically on his face. "You're to get both Shukaku and Kyuubi."

That did it, _Tobi_ was going to explode; not much different from Deidara's clay bombs if anyone was to watch either explosions…

* * *

><p>In Konoha in a very peculiar tower that was built near a wall of sculpted faces there was an old man in maroon and light tan robes with a maroon and light tan hat that proclaimed him the Hokage of his village. He was smoking pipe, while looking at the four in front of him with a lazy expression on his face despite what was going on in his head at the moment. <em>And here they thought that they'd never find her<em>, he bemused.

"Alright, Sasuke we've got an update on one of your siblings."

_One of?_ Sasuke thought, confused. The Uchiha clan is dead. He only has one sibling alive. So what does this man mean by, 'one of'? His eyes hardened in preparation for what the Hokage was going to say next. Not even paying attention to his teammates faces that had looks of shock plastered on their faces. 'Isn't the Uchiha Clan dead?' they all thought.

"They've found your sister." he paused waiting for that small tidbit of information to sink in. "She's recovering from amnesia in Sunagakure." the man said surely and sternly.

And that caused Squad Seven's Jaws to drop, including their white-haired sensei who's mouth was completely covered by his navy mask.


	6. Ch 5 What do you Mean by That?

**AN: I don't own InuYasha or Naruto, they belong to their rightful owners, which frankly, isn't me. ): **

**But I can tell you what I do own; this plot and this idea. ;) **

**Alright the Next Chapter will be posted the same day that TK's next chapter will be posted for anyone who is curious.**

**OH, and I think I forgot to tell you, Sasuke's team just got back from the land of waves when they were called again, sorry that I forgot. **

**And you guys' reviews really inspire me to keep going! Thank you!**

**Remember, Those reviews are the key to an early update, the same for Team Kakashi's reviews! (:**

**I'm actually excited that I got two chapters posted in two days. :) **

**Warning: there is none really… (^_^)'**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: What do you mean by that?<strong>

Sasuke and the rest of Squad Seven picked up their jaws, and Sasuke was the first to snap out of whatever shock that was left. The moment he closed his mouth, he set his glare upon the wrinkly old man. That just can't be right. Who even knew she was alive in the first place to even get an update on her whereabouts? They had told him that day, five years ago, that she was dead… Or specifically they said '_We can't find her anywhere._' But he took that to mean that she was dead. I mean, why wouldn't he? Itachi _did_ kill the entire clan… and if they couldn't find his sister's body there was only one thing to assume; Itachi killed her just as ruthlessly as the rest. But now this man is telling him that she's…recovering from…amnesia.

"What the hell?" Sasuke's blonde teammate exclaimed obnoxiously, with confusion still on his face. "Hey, teme, I thought you said that your entire clan was dead?"

The rosette of their team clobbered the blonde's head giving him a goose egg right at the top of his head that steamed from the force of the hit. "Ohh!" she growled. "Shut it, Naruto! You don't know anything about Sasuke-kun!" and she paused thoughtfully, in the middle of shaking her fist rapidly. "Or his family!" she hit his head again, causing a smaller goose egg to form on the already steaming goose egg that was already there.

Sasuke ignored the annoying rosette and Naruto and instead decided to speak on his own as their sensei gave the Hokage a questioning look, before moving his eyes back to his brooding student.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked in a dangerously low voice.

* * *

><p>Kagome stared at Pein in disbelief. Now she's really pissed. She just got back from picking up one of those insufferable bijuus now he's trying to get her to capture the most difficult ones out there? Seriously. Maybe his piercings were going to his head with all that metal sticking out of his body, and what not. "What." Kagome stated, with onyx black eyes taking over her previously icy-blue ones, giving the occupants of the room a clear view of her opinion on the matter at hand. Her voice was as cold as a bitter winter day, and her eyes were filled with suppressed anger.<p>

"Well…" Pein stumbled over his words not even able to continue in his haste to calm her down while he failed miserably. But luckily Konan jumped to his rescue on time before he said something to set her off. In reality the teenage girl was like a ticking time bomb… You have to be careful of what you say to her.

"He's not expecting you to get them right away, that's why you have a certain time for when you're coming back to us." Konan smiled.

That calmed Kagome down some, but her eyes stayed black. "So, let me get this straight." she said running her hand through her bangs before dropping her arm to her side. "You are having me stay in Suna for a week, then I'm off to Konoha for _two_ _years_…"

Pein slowly nodded.

"What does the Kazekage say about all of this?"

Pein and Konan smirked a little bit at that question. That was simple to answer. They actually couldn't believe the words that the Kazekage had said, though they are still on guard about it. Who just automatically accepts a foreign offer as foreign as this one; where the players of the Akatsuki team are planning on kidnapping their only efficient weapon?

"The Kazekage knows who you are, and surprisingly he's going along with our plan."

"Which is?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome in your info that the Kazekage had supplied you're recovering from amnesia." Konan supplied, looking though a file that was lying on Pein's desk that also had her village pass.

_Kagome Uchiha_, it read, along with a picture of herself.

"Amnesia." she deadpanned.

Pein nodded again as he caught sight of Tobi's shadow move quickly before going back into one spot. He outwardly smiled at Tobi's movement. Of course Tobi was going to come out and give him a mouthful later on… But he can handle it. He's dealt with it before. Not that Tobi made it easy on him…

"Pein." Kagome snapped. "How do you expect me to act like I had amnesia?" she looked about ready to tear his skin off piece by piece by his piercings; _almost_ scarier than what Madara looked like when he was angry, and Kagome usually just stays calm on the outside… maybe he's finally pushed her…

Pein sighed. "You said you had amnesia before."

"That was when I was eight, and I didn't get my memory back until a year later." she couldn't even remember the day that she got it back, but she did remember waking up and realizing that this world wasn't her own. She even tried to fall back down the well, but it wouldn't take her to her real mom. So she had to stay where she was at. But she didn't cry about it…she was the brave girl…

'Tobi,' who was still shadowed in the corner calmed down a bit when he heard that Pein wasn't going to have her get them at once, and hurry back. But he couldn't help but wonder, what did Pein do to get on the Kazekage's good side? And more importantly, why didn't Pein talk to him about this first? 'Tobi' scowled as his Sharingan appeared with his anger. He's going to give Pein a little talk later.

Kagome sighed heavily. "So when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow." Pein said, getting back into his 'Leader' attitude.

* * *

><p>"Exactly what I said." the old man said to Sasuke, undeterred from Sasuke's tone of voice. He's fought shinobi stronger than the Uchiha brat. He isn't scared of the kid. He puffed out some smoke, before resting his pipe in a black ashtray that was on his desk before speaking again. "She actually just got her memory back last week, but she was still in hospital care at the time. They said that she just kept asking for her siblings." the Hokage's brow furrowed in a small bit of confusion. "She must not have remembered anything that happened…" he trailed off.<p>

Sasuke's eyes darkened at the memory. But it was his sensei that spoke in answer to the old man.

"So I take it that our mission is picking Kagome-san up at the hospital in Suna?" Kakashi asked, not even reading his perverted orange book like normal; he wants to know what was going on right now.

"Yes, and no. She will be out of the apartment by the time you all pick her up next week; you're to go to her flat which is here." The Sandaime replied, pulling out a file that had an address on it, that read room 214 C of the Tsuuki building. Luckily, Kakashi knew where that was from staying there on a mission a few years back. "You won't be receiving any other higher missions in between that time, considering you are going to need to be in top shape to get to Suna." he spoke, looking over each team member of Squad Seven, before nodding his head once. "You're dismissed."

* * *

><p>Later that day in Pein's office, Konan had already left to help Kagome pack and Kagome had went off to spend time with the Akatsuki before she was to leave. Pein was sitting at his desk with an expectant face on, oh yes, he was waiting for what Madara had to say to him. He should have already known the second that he called Kagome into his office that there would be a huge price to pay for doing so, and yes he did know that he was going to have to pay. He frowned a bit as Tobi stepped out of the shadows with his Sharingan glowing in it's crimson; the color of Madara's anger at the moment.<p>

It was funny, because Kagome's anger seemed to be blue and dark while the other two Uchihas anger exuded a bloody crimson red that promised just as much death as Kagome's icy reactions. Pein actually realized this a day after Kagome was introduced to the Akatsuki… but that is still beside the point here.

Madara looked about ready to kill him as he stepped in front of the carrot-tops desk with his face still completely covered in the orange spiral mask. The killer intent that emanated from his body was very heavy as well as the feeling of regret that he was now starting to feel. Oh, yes he's in for hell.

"Pein." Madara let his serious voice out as he glared at the aforementioned pierced boy.

"Madara-sama." Pein said calmly.

Madara didn't speak, and instead settled for trying to glare out an explanation from his younger follower with the intense Sharingan spinning wildly while he tried picking with Pein's mind.

Needless to say, it didn't work.

"Any reason you're sending her away alone?" Madara growled out through gritted teeth and clenched fists.

"She won't be completely alone," Pein countered, with neutral eyes. "I'll have Deidara and Sasori check on her in Suna and Itachi and Kisame in Konoha." he smirked at the end, knowing that Madara was still kind of edgy about having Itachi around Kagome too much. Even if they aren't really interested in each other. It was quite humorous in Pein's point of view. Who knew that this immortal demonic-like man would have such petty feelings such as jealousy?

And his speculations and satisfaction did him justice when he saw that Madara's Sharingan just about went into Mangekyou mode at the sound of Itachi being anywhere near her without him around. Pein let his smirk physically fade, but on the inside he was snickering at Madara's expense.

"Itachi shouldn't check on her." Madara said in a steely voice.

"Then who would?" Pein asked dubiously. "Hidan and Kakuzu? _Tobi_?"

Madara went back to glowering at the male in front of him. "If they stay there any longer than what's needed their heads are mine." he grunted, before getting ready to storm out of the office.

But, Pein stopped him mid-spin. "Say, Madara-sama…"

"Hn.?" he didn't turn around but he stopped in favor of hearing what his apprentice had to say.

"You never did tell me how you fell in love with an enigma like Kagome-chan." Pein said with a smirk, but despite his facial features, his tone was as curious and thoughtful as his original emotion. In truth, he never asked Madara; he just mulled on it on his own, trying to figure out what Madara had seen in her... since the only solution he could come up with is Madara being her baby-sitter, which is completely unlikely. Matter of fact, the chances of Madara babysitting a brat are negative one trillion out of one million.

"Oh it happened a _long_ time ago. The memory is almost a blur to _me_, in which time seems to have no end." Madara wore a hidden smirk of his own, remembering that specific day that he marked as the beginning of his almost meaningless life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright! Two chapters in two day! Woot! Actually this is part two to chapter 4, if you think about it… <strong>

**Madara and Kagome's meeting will be explained in later chapters. (: **

**Reviews anyone? They're happiness, or so I've been told... **


	7. Ch 6 Suna Vacationa!

**AN: Disclaimer; I don't own InuYasha or Naruto…. **

**The little people do! JK. If you want to know who owns them look them up. I get tired of typing their names over, and over; just know that I don't own IY or N so that means that they do. **

**No copyright infringement intended! **

**I'm still broke!**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: I wrote this when I was bored. <strong>

**Anyway, **

**Real Warning; This may not be a good chapter; but you know how that goes right?**

**and There's small amounts of adult content, just profane language though. :) **

**Oh, and because I forgot this **_**very**_** important information: Kagome **_**was**_** a Jounin when she left. She was a few levels behind Itachi considering she was with his family for 3 years, [this also explains why she doesn't have Mangekyou; that, and the fact that she didn't kill her friend…] And Itachi knows more jutsu than she does, even though they train all the time and they pick up new ones almost every where they go. (: **

**I know that she isn't going to get so good at being a ninja in just 3 years, but she did in this story so, sorry. :/ ****ßThat was a late warning. **

**It fits though, doesn't it? I mean because Itachi was ANBU when he left So why can't Kagome be a Jounin? ((That Question was rhetorical, don't answer that.))**

* * *

><p><strong>But anyway, Happy Reading. Leave a review. <strong>

**They're happiness!…or so I've been told. **

**Alright here we go! Madara's Jewel Chapter 6!**

**At least 1000 words maybe?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: A week in Suna Vacation-a! <strong>

Kagome had arrived in Suna in two days worth of time. She really didn't know how she was supposed to play like she had amnesia, but hopefully Sasuke has a dimwitted sensei or otherwise she's going to be dead. The only few times she lied, she sounded like some weird actress in a play... But that wasn't really what was troubling her at the moment, the Kazekage might help her with the acting.

What was really troubling her was leaving what she knew as home for TWO YEARS. Did everyone seriously not see anything wrong with that? Well, she's going to see Sasori and Deidara halfway through her stay there, but that's about it. Then Kisame and Itachi are going to come throughout her two years at Konoha. How are they not going to get caught? Those red and black robes stick out like sore thumbs. [That's the main reason she refuses to wear it.] But back to the subject at hand, she's not going to see her friends for a long time! And she can't even visit them without permission that no one is going to grant! She frowned deeply.

Right now she was in the Kazekage's office being carefully scrutinized by the weird man. Really, the man was watching her closely like she was a lab experiment. She doesn't like feeling like an experiment, but who does? She just wants to get out of here quickly before the man pulls out a test tube and a syringe and decides to drug her… She wouldn't put it past him, he looks like the psycho that would do it, too.

And for a second she could have sworn she saw green eyes… But that could have been her imagination. Whatever imagination she has left, that is. But why would the Kazekage stare lustfully at her forehead? Or maybe it was her eyes? Who would lust for a person's eyes? That's just wrong, and weird.

"So, may I see Gaara-san now?" she asked politely, with a forced smile and a twitching eyebrow.

"What do you want to see him for? The boy is a monster." he said scratchily while waving the subject off, talking as if they were talking about the weather. It was people like these that made Kagome angry with power that even exists for people to want.

Kagome's jaw dropped.

'_Is this guy for real?_' she thought, peeking at him sideways while turning her head toward his window. This sand castle was ticking her off, just by being in it. '_I wonder who's fault that is for this kid's behavior_.' It's no doubt some idiot placed a bijuu in this boy, and then they treated him like crap afterward so that he would hate everyone, and become a powerful weapon for their village. Even when the boy is an insomniac and clearly not in his right mind. The person who did that was a real jerk for doing it, then.

"But you said-!..." she trailed off before restarting in a calmer manner. "You said that he was going to escort me to my flat."

"Well he can't now, he's on a mission." the Kazekage's wanton eyes changed into a glare, and he spoke to her again. "Now, you're dismissed."

* * *

><p>Kagome ended up having to find her own way to her flat. It was easy, really. But she actually needed to find some way to get to Gaara. Or otherwise she isn't going to be able to extract the bijuu in peace without someone questioning her. That was already a difficult feat with people bustling around the sandy village anyways.<p>

Her flat was already furnished, since the Kazekage informed the owner that she was only renting it for a week; and she paid a decent price on the place too. It had a small kitchen, an acceptable living space, small bathroom and laundromat and a bedroom that was big enough to put her things in the dresser and walk from there to her bed... but that was it.

There was another thing about the Kazekage, too. When she mentioned Pein's plan on penetrating Konoha, he seemed perversely enthused. That made her think more than she liked. Isn't Sunagakure and Konohagakure allies through treaty? She could have sworn they were. And just because of how the Kazekage acted, she was even more suspicious of what was going on. She's going to have fun snooping around here. She grinned.

"This has got to be the best vacation ever." she muttered.

* * *

><p>A few days past and Kagome wasn't granted any sight of the bijuu holder. Not one peek. Not that she knew what he looked like, but she would know who it was when she saw him because his seal was a kanji for love that was plastered on one side of his forehead, and people would start sputtering out 'demon' if he walked by while glaring at him coldly. Well, she expected that anyway.<p>

She didn't even really enjoy the small amount of time that had already past. She was busy trying to get the first part of her mission over with. Of course while she could be on vacation, she get's a mission that's harder than the others. She has to get _two_ bijuu...

Right now, it was the halfway mark between the week, and Kagome was expecting two of her friends to pay her a visit. She just hope that Pein got the message on how good she was going, because seriously; this mission is going to have a hitch if she can't even get near the Shukaku container. It was as if the fates hated her for no real reason! Besides what Kikyou did in her past...but there isn't any other reason than that!

Kagome was lying in her bed, looking up at the ceiling, thinking about how to fool Sasuke into believing that she was kidnapped, and she had amnesia. When supposedly the story behind her getting amnesia was because Itachi erased her memory... She didn't even know if Itachi could erase memories. Maybe he could, she wouldn't know, she doesn't ask him these things. But that is besides other things, she doesn't need to get her memory erased to act like she has amnesia!

Okay! yes she does, but who cares? No one asked you! She's a good actor. She's going to do great when the time comes, and she won't let anyone slip past her guard! That's right! She's going to show them how much of a black sheep she used to be!

A soft thud for the general direction of her window alerted her to someone dropping in, and when Kagome looked up she was pleased to see that it was who she thought it was.

"Deidara-kun, Sasori-kun." she greeted them with a smile.

Deidara blinked at her, and let a smirk show on his features, and Sasori just stared at her with his puppet armor thing like he didn't even want to be there. But their attitudes were expected by her, though. Those were main things that just went on at the base back at home...

"Kagome-san." Sasori said in his puppet-armor's voice. "Do you have anything to report."

Kagome scowled.

"No." she hissed. "The Kazekage would'nt let me near the container."

Beneath his armor, Sasori was smirking a bit at her hissy fit. Of course the Kazekage wouldn't let her near the jinchuuriki. That was their village's weapon, and they're in need of him to stay strong. He mentally rolled his eyes.

"Of course he won't, un." Deidara commented, crossing his arms, and staring at the girl.

"But, hey! I have two years right..." she mumbled.

But she didn't think that she had a hope in the world of getting both the Shukaku and Kyuubi in those two years. Those were still the most complicated Bijuu out there.

She frowned, staring out her window at the sandy landscape below. This was going to be way much harder than she originally thought it was going to be. But seriously, what's with the Kazekage?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I had to end it like that. But I need my sleep! :) <strong>

**I'm aware that my chapter's word numbers vary throughout what I have already written in here... Hm, oh well! **

**Review? They are happiness people! They are inspiration! **

**hoot! Now I have this and TK's updates out of the way! :) **


	8. Ch 7 Doomsday Already?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you publicly recognize as someone else's, i.e, InuYasha or Naruto. The only thing I own is this idea and plot. **grins sheepishly****

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I know you guys are tired of long Authors notes, but This one is Important! Please read!<strong>

**It's still a Madara x Kagome pairing; that's the ****dominant**** relation here, but due to some requests I decided to make a **_**small**_** exception. I'll have Kagome date a FEW select people before she gets into the one relationship that counts. But they will be counted as one-sided relations.**

**[**Not a male harem.**] I just wanted to show a small bit of her dating life before she returns to the Akatsuki since she is staying in Konoha for a while.**

**You guys can pick what characters she dates through a review [she isn't going to stay with them forever, though]**

**I already picked out the first two, now you guys can choose the rest. And I'll do them if they're not too hard. (: **

**They won't be in any specific order either.:**

**There's definitely going to be Kakashi [cause I love him!] and ****Genma [cause he's amazing!]... **

**Just remember that she's going to end up with Madara-kun in the end, no exceptions for that, sorry. Anyway, Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Doomsday Already? <strong>

The next few days past by really quickly. Kagome barely did anything really, but tried to get past the queer Kazekage who kept an eye on her. Like literally. She was kind of peeved at that… Okay, so she was peeved… She couldn't get one foot near the infamous Gaara of the Desert. It was like the Kazekage was really watching her every move. Who likes being watched, again? Well, she doesn't like being watched.

She told everyone, [The Akatsuki Members] that if she catches them watching her she'd behead them and set them alight. And for Hidan, she'd just set him on fire just to torture him and let him suffer while laughing derisively. She couldn't really picture herself doing any of those things really, but hey, she'd have the time of her life making them all rosaries to punish them with. She's already become a sadist with rosaries a while back… But she'd be damned if those people didn't deserve it for watching her in the first place! [**InuYasha when he accidentally saw her in the hot springs.**] And she had the satisfaction of watching as he ruthlessly plummeted face-first into the ground from the odd laws of gravity that the rosary had followed.

Kagome was looking out her window, with her bag packed and near the door while she waited for Sasuke's team to get here so they can be on their way to Konoha the next morning. She was just hoping that they were given the right date, because she's ready to leave the sand-castle now and she just wants to get the Kyuubi quickly so that she can get back to the first task of capturing Shukaku.

_All the drama… _she mentally sighed, walking away from the window to sit on her bed that was a few feet away. She laid down with her legs and arms sprawled out around her and thought of what she was supposed to say to Sasuke whenever she saw him. Well, more like she went over her lines of what to say to Sasuke. This made her feel like she's doing a big part in some play that Pein is conveniently directing, while he keeps shouting at her 'No Pressure!'. But every time someone says that, there's nothing but pressure for the one everyone's depending on. And that is how this was in a way, because the Akatsuki is depending on her to be a good actress and get the Kyuubi and Shukaku, and come out of here unscathed while fooling everyone into thinking that she was kidnapped and gained a bad case of amnesia.

_Nothing but drama, that's for sure… _she groaned.

Kagome was still in the middle of concerning and mumbling to herself when she heard a knocking at the door. Whoever it was knocked three times and paused for a break before knocking again with two raps.

Kagome blinked, and slowly got up from the bed with a curious expression and walking over to the door, it must be Sasuke and his team. _It's show time, Kagome! _she thought to herself with a small nervous smile, before wiping it clean from her features, and swinging the door open. But no matter how hard she readied herself, nothing would have prepared her for this…

There in the doorway stood her surrogate otouto, who was now up to her shoulders, standing in the doorway with his usual spiky hair with three other people in the doorway.

The first one she noticed had an ominous aura around his stomach area that was suppressed with a seal, but his face was also peculiar, he had whiskers on his face and brilliant cerulean blue eyes with short blonde crazily spiked hair, and an orange blue and white jumpsuit. _The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, _she realized, smiling mentally. And there was a non-descript girl with them as well, probably the only thing noticeable was her pink hair and her oversized forehead.

But they weren't who surprised her, no. It was who was behind the three of them that made her eyes widen in recognition and a bad case of nerves. It was no one other than the copy-ninja Kakashi Hatake. The one who was notorious for using his one Sharingan.

_Kuso, she cursed mentally. How the hell am I going to get away with lying with Kakashi-san as Sasuke's teacher. There's no doubt that Sasuke is more observant now too…_, she frowned a bit before smiling.

"Hello…" she murmured out loud, standing with the door wide open and a small smile on her face, like she was nervous. But only Kagome knew the truth. That it was going to be pure hell trying to get past both Kakashi and Sasuke's suspicions that were probably going to form. _This is just freaking spectacular!_, she mentally groaned.

"_That's_ your sister, Teme?" the blonde exclaimed, pointing a finger at the pale lady that was standing in the doorway with wide eyes.

* * *

><p>It was a while after they had already arrived noone spoke for a while after they had been introduced, but Sasuke was scrutinizing Kagome closely, she could feel it. But, even though she knew that her little brother was watching her, she was keeping a close eye on the copy ninja. She only gives as good as she gets and if she slips up and he decides to attack her for after it, she'll be ready for the battle.<p>

But even though she was thinking these things, she was still kind of shaken, because she did respect the Hatake, matter of fact she used to have a small school-girl's crush on him. There was actually a reason behind her liking him though; here this guy comes up with a Sharingan eye from nowhere and he could use it to his benefits already... She heard the clan talking about it, [when they still lived] they weren't talking good of him, but she thought otherwise...

But anyway, like it was mentioned before, no one spoke for a while so the blonde kid decided to speak, since he was already getting ready to fidget from all of the uncomfortable silence. "So, you're the Teme's sister?" he asked.

Kagome nodded, with an amused expression on her face. _What's this kid on about?_ she thought with a friendly smile. She could like this boy.

"You look like him, but better looking." Naruto said a bit loudly, but in a way it was his own way of being calm, and nonchalant with a serious face, and his eyes squinted while his hands were behind his head. He was going for his 'cool' look.

Kagome immediately began to blush a little bit after the compliment she received, but thankfully no one really noticed... except Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun." she muttered. _Just great, Don't you think so, Pein?_ she mentally said to an invisible Pein who was smirking at her. No, Pein isn't there. She wishes he was there though. This acting is going to be hard enough, and she needs something to take her anger out on.

And then there was silence again, and Sakura who was now getting nervous and impatient, decided to break it this time with something that they were all wondering. It was a good question, too, since the Hokage and Nurses wouldn't tell them anything beyond the fact that she was kidnapped when she was eleven and a couple of weeks ago she gained her memory, most of her memory anyway. She just wants to know one thing from the raven-haired girl.

"So, Kagome-san," the pinkette, began. "If you don't mind my asking, do you remember how you got amnesia in the first place?"

_I fell down the well..._ Kagome almost said, but she didn't. She winced a bit, and replied. "I can't really remember, the doctors said it had something to do with my comatose state of sorts..."

Kakashi risen an eyebrow while he was reading his little orange book, looking up over the top of it to see the raven-haired girl. Even though it looked as if he was deep in the book, Kagome already knew he wasn't paying much attention to the word porno. He's going to try to sort everything out to make sure everything is what it seemed.

_Her comatose state? They didn't mention that_, Kakashi thought, closing his book and sliding it into his shuriken pouch. While his students were sitting on the small futon that was in the small living room, Kakashi chose to stay standing while leaning against the wall in a corner of the small flat. Even though it had small living space, he had to admit that the place was nice for not being used for a few years...

"Kagome-san," Kakashi said, noticing how Sasuke's eyes slid to his whenever he spoke, but he kept his eyes on the girl. "I understand that you might not feel comfortable explaining this all to us, but can you tell us what you _do_ remember?"

Sasuke's eyes went back to Kagome as she heaved a breath as she got ready to tell them what all she can recall. He wanted to hear what she remembered too, because if she can't remember the Clan Massacre then he's not going to tell her, he doesn't want to be the one to break the news to her, even though it happened five years ago. He won't do it.

_Here goes_, Kagome mentally sighed. "I..._remember_..." she began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for ending it there. I added on to the chapter because I felt it was too short since I added it earlier this morning, but I'm just now adding on...<strong>

**Review? And don't forget your choices for Kagome's short-term boyfriends. [NOT MALE HAREM]**

**Thanks for reading! **


	9. Ch 8 And, Action!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you publicly recognize. **

**Sorry about updating so frequently. (o_o)"**

**It's just I keep getting ideas coming to me so quickly! And plus, that last chapter wasn't long enough anyway. **

**And then there's the fact that I'm in school now and probably wont be able to update in a while. **frowns deeply****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: And the game begins. <strong>

The rooms of the base were dimly lit, like always. The occupants of the base were either off on a mission, or staying and laying about lazily, since Kagome was the one who had to get the difficult work. [Which they thought wasn't fair at all, might they add.] And with her gone to get two of the bijuu, only two are left to get. And they're not as difficult to get either so that left the present Akatsuki members all time to do whatever it is they do in their free time.

Madara was pacing his room in an irate speed, while trying to keep his emotions on a tight rein. His mask was askew from his face, and his eyes shown that he was upset. But despite all of the things that lead to believe that he was angry; he himself was not. He was anxious, if anything close to being distressed, because Kagome was _alone_ doing this specially assigned mission. Normally he would have told Pein not to do something if he didn't wish for it to happen, but he knew that the Akatsuki needs the two bijuu that Kagome was after in order to fulfill what he wanted to. Even if he had to risk her being taken away from him. He didn't like it, but really he had no choice but to accept it and see her in a while… Besides it'd be much easier if she got the hardest bijuu anyways.

But…if she gets the bijuu early she is coming home early, he'll be sure of that; her lying was impeccable, but the shows of her being under pressure was something to worry about wholly. She needed to work on that.

He thought of the time that she kept trying to lie to Pein and was numerously over looked because even though she twitched throughout the whole lie, she made the lie very believable and persuasive, and believe it or not, hard to argue with. But even then, he doesn't want to risk her being called out on her acting in Konoha. That could very well be dangerous for her and the secret of the Akatsuki Organization.

* * *

><p>Kagome fought not to fidget under her 'otouto's' hard stare, and Kakashi's observant gaze. This was going to be difficult. Sometimes when she lies, she has a small dose of inspiration for the bluff that's being told. Usually, it was Tobi that inspired her, she mentally smiled at the image of him. <em>Oh… Why can't you be here so I at least have some inspiration on my lie?<em> her eyes flashed black in her frustration, but they shined blue again within the time that they changed, so no one really noticed that they had changed. She was thankful for that, she couldn't remember if Kakashi had heard about her eyes or not, or if Sasuke could even remember. But she's still grateful that no one had noticed, or if they did they didn't pay it too many attention.

"Well?" Sasuke bit out a bit coldly, while staring at his older sister with blank eyes. _Something doesn't seem right…_ he thought to himself, worrying on the inside, heartless to the world.

Kagome glared at him, her eyes were back to their bottomless pit, onyx irises, and her irritation was radiating through out her whole body where it was sensible even to Sakura and Naruto, who stayed silent after Kagome said that she would tell them. But, none the less Kagome turned to Kakashi to tell him what she could remember.

"Well," Kagome said calmly. "I can only tell you a small amount of what I remember for I was told to give the Hokage a rundown on everything I remember. What I can tell you now is that I remember most of my life up until I became a Jounin…." she trailed off with a frown. "And that's roughly five years ago, but my memory draws a blank after that."

Sasuke was surprised by her reply, and was also shocked to see that she didn't even break eye contact with Kakashi as she told him this story. He didn't even think about that; of course the Hokage would want to know. But that doesn't mean that he isn't going to be around whenever she relays her life to the old man. He still feels there is something not right.

Kakashi, on the other hand was a bit more suspicious on the inside, but he let a smile show on his features as he smiled at the girl; not that she could see the smile. "Well, Kagome-san, that's quite a lot of memory you've gained."

Kagome was mentally dancing her victory dance with a huge poster that read out, 'I did it! Whoo hoo!' while twisting and shaking her hips with confetti flying everywhere. She has already decided she has an odd imagination; and she blames that on the Akatsuki. They did this to her… and her mental self yelled, _"Oh yea! I did it, okay, okay! Oh yea, I did it!" _she sang.

Naruto was looking at the teenage girl weirdly. She looked like she was having a party in her head, or something. Sometimes like how he gets whenever he daydreams about beating the crap out of Sasuke… But that's beside the point, the point is, she looks weird making that face.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, finally turning his gaze away from the girl who was his 'sister'. Right now, he couldn't bare to call her that whenever he feels like something was up.

Kagome was snapped out of her mental gloating whenever Sasuke grunted, and she snapped a cold black glare to the little boy, before letting her mood lighten again, and her eyes were back to their crystal blue. "And to think you used to be a sweet little kid…" she sighed. "What happened, otouto?" _If it's the clan murder thing, then I completely understand_, Kagome thought. _He has every right to be pissed off all the time, Sasuke does… _

Sasuke peeked at her from the corner of his eyes, letting a small blush cover his cheeks at the comment she said. "Hn." he muttered. "Nothing of your concern."

Kagome almost glared at him again, but she turned back to Kakashi instead so she could keep her attitude on check. "So, we'll be leaving tomorrow," she said with a smile before it dropped again. "But I'm going to warn you; the route that leads to Konoha from here has many youkai obstacles that Suna had set up for some unidentified reason…"

"Youkai obstacles?" Kakashi rose an eyebrow.

"Yes…" Kagome didn't even bother to elaborate. She thought she was being nice enough to even tell them about the traps that the Kazekage senselessly put up in the first place, then they should be thankful. What she was wondering though, was what the Kazekage was really up to, because seriously it made no sense what he was doing to help Kagome penetrate Konoha. But she'll worry about that another time. Right now, she has to set up a hotel service for her brother's team to stay in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the crappy chapter. I really am! <strong>

**But I thought I should warn you guys;**

**I'm not going to be updating as much as I had for the simple reason of school being started up again. Same with TK but I'll try to update over the weekend, or whenever I have spare time. **

**So, Review? **


	10. Ch 9 Older

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you publicly recognize as someone else's. But I do own the issues that I've decided to torture the characters with. =D**

**Here's chapter nine; I'm **_**actually**_** posting earlier than I expected. Thank you for being my muse guys. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Older<strong>

They were running through the sand dune with chakra filled ninja sandaled feet. It was very hot, but no one complained; except maybe the rosette, but no one was listening to her. It was way more tolerable to not make any acknowledgement of her complaints than to listen to her whine about her hair getting frizzy in the humidity anyways. Or listen to her brag about her 'Sasuke-kun'. Kagome really had a hard time not telling the girl to shut up, for a huge duration of the time.

And lest, the travel that they've been travelling so far was nowhere near quiet and peaceful, it was comfortable, if you could say that. There was always a conversation being started, and when one conversation would end, someone would start another one to fill in the void. That someone was always Naruto or Kagome, like now, for instance.

"I haven't seen one youkai yet!" Naruto exclaimed to the teenager that was running on his right side while Sasuke was on her right side and Sakura was on his; with Kakashi leading the entire group.

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "_You_ aren't going to. _I_ will." She was already starting to like the little boy. He was interesting; much more passionate about everything that he believed in than her otouto, Sasuke, was. Especially when he introduced himself to her with a proclamation that he was going to be Hokage, she decided that she loved the kid and would do her best to protect him on her stay in Konoha; she knows all too well what the Jinchuuriki have to go through and she's willing to help this lovable kid. "You guys aren't going anywhere near them. If you do, they'd probably kill you in an instant."

"Then, why do you get to go near them?" Sasuke asked irritably with his brow raised while he tried to give her a ferocious glare.

He failed. _Tobi_ was better at glaring than him. Kagome fought the urge to laugh at his attempt. She really wished that she was back at home with the boys. She misses them… especially the ridiculous Tobi as she was thinking of him.

"Just 'cause I'm older than you, duh." Kagome snorted her response.

Sakura, hearing the older girl's bad logic, decided to be tactical with the girl and correct her on her error. Then maybe Sasuke would like her! '_Cha! Maybe if I was smarter than his sister he'd ask me on a date!_'' the inner _her_ thought. "But, Kagome-san, if you can do it because you're older, wouldn't that mean that Kakashi-sensei can do it, too? Since he's older than you?" she said in a stuck up tone that Kagome didn't care for.

Kagome just shook her head though, a smirk playing on her lips. "He can do whatever he wants. But I'm telling _you guys_ that _you_ can't fight them, you'd die a very bogus death."

At that answer squad seven blinked in surprise. They weren't expecting her to be so blunt about it. Even Kakashi was surprised. So she was planning on taking on the demons alone? Does she even remember how to fight? '_What is she planning?_'

"Kuso." Kagome muttered after a few moments of shocked silence. She felt a ripple of shivers going down her back and she frowned. This is exactly why she hated going back and forth through the well. And to think that InuYasha is expecting her to come back in three days! Pshh. She has more important things to do. Like, take care of the demons that are in the present time period that she's in. Because, now the demons obstacles that she spoke of were starting to make their presences known.

But, unfortunately for Squad 7, not one of them could sense it; except the Kyuubi that was inside of the sun-kissed blonde. Even then, Naruto wouldn't be able to know if there was any youkai near. So Kagome did what she did best. Blurt out her dilemma to the others.

"Youkai nearby." she stopped and pulled out a scroll from her small bag and bit her thumb while letting her blood flow out of her cut. Then she laid the scroll out on the ground and smeared her blood down the center of it, muttering out, "Kinjutsu Reveal."

A small poof of smoke clouded the scroll and she was aware that Squad Seven were watching in curiosity, but she continued. She picked up her katana that Itachi had gotten her, the one with the Uchiha fan on the bottom of the black hilt, and she rolled the scroll back up. "Stay behind me; I mean it, too." she said, eyeing the kids sternly.

Naruto pouted, Sasuke glared at her, Sakura scowled, and Kakashi got ready for the battle that he wasn't expecting to happen so soon. Oh, the joys of being a ninja.

"We're supposed to be protecting and escorting _you_, Kagome-san." Sakura growled, but everyone ignored her.

Then something rose from the ground suddenly at least a good twenty feet from where they stood. None of them could really describe it, it looked disgusting and huge. It looked like a cross breed of a huge centipede and a man, and at least twenty feet tall. And squad seven were fighting the urge to puke.

"_Rawwghhrr!_" it growled incoherently.

The genin flinched back in fear, while the Jounin looked a tad bit unaffected. But he was affected; Kagome could feel nervousness radiating from his form the moment the forsaken thing had raised from the ground.

"What is this, Kagome-san?" Kakashi asked with lazy eyes and a calm, surprised voice as he put his little orange book into his pocket.

"_That_," Kagome said, brandishing her sword. "is a centipede demon." and she dashed forward with moves too quick for any of the remaining ninja to see; except Kakashi and Sasuke, of course. But when she stopped moving, they noticed her standing directly in front of the 'centipede' and saw her sword glow a brilliant blue as she sliced the thing in half while dragging the sword across the thing's side with another flash of blue. '_That's the only thing good that comes with being a priestess with demonic eyes._' She thought triumphantly as they watched the demon burst to ashes before their eyes.

"That was so cool, Kagome-chan!" Naruto said with stars in his eyes.

"It's not over yet, it's only the beginning." Kagome muttered. And indeed, it was only the beginning of her demon filled life… again.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: I was in a good mood while writing this today. lol. :] <strong>

**Just letting you guys know, since she's staying in Konoha for two years, I'm going to let that be done out in four chapters so it's going to take longer to post. But don't give up on me yet! ;) Then she's going back to our favorite criminal organization. **

**Review?**


	11. Ch 10 Our Girl and Endless Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you publicly recognize that may be seen on Television, Movies, or Books [ or Anime, Manga], etc. **

**No Copyright Infringement intended. © **

**The idea belongs to yours truly, Moi, BelieveInKi1214. ® **

**Warning: This chapter is short.**

**Consider yourselves warned. **

**AN: I was listening to Owarinai Yume [One of the theme songs from InuYasha] when I was writing this; I love that song! ;) **

**Small Translations:**

'_**Owarinai Yume**_**' - Endless Dream.**

'_**Tanjō-**__**bi**__** omedetō**_**' - Happy Birthday! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Our Girl and Endless Dreams. <strong>

It was quiet. That was something that occurred frequently in the last week or so at the lair-like home. Everyone who was presently at the base was bored beyond their minds with nothing to do. It wasn't natural for them to be _this_ bored in a Criminal Organization. They're criminals for crying out loud! There had to be something to do—and besides, the s-ranked ninjas were starting to get hungry anyways.

But, there was only one huge problem with that—Kagome usually cooks their food. So who was going to cook it now? The only one's who's ever attempted to cook was Kagome and Tobi… Luckily Tobi wasn't here right now; it doesn't take a genius to be able to tell that Tobi's cooking was bad. Hence, the cake that he had given Kagome for her birthday was made of dirt and worms, and the only one who'd probably eat it is Zetsu; who wasn't in the room with the rest at the moment.

The present members of the Akatsuki all stared at each other, waiting for someone to cave in and decide to cook their food. No one was really paying attention to the angry stomping that was coming down the hall that leaded to the people-filled room, though.

Hidan had just came out of his shared room, without his cloak on and an irate expression on his face while walking creepily slow to where the other members of the Akatsuki were sitting on an extended futon. His upset lavender eyes swept over every member looking for someone he was seeking in particular.

Then when he found who he was looking for his eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "Kakuzu! Where. Is. My. Scythe." he said through clenched teeth. Oh, the zombie better believe that when Hidan gets his scythe back he is going to be sacrificed to Jashin immediately! Jashin likes when Hidan is generous in his gifts…

"I do not have time to play 'find it', Hidan." Kakuzu spoke, while looking down boredly checking over his funds. "It was probably sold along with all of the kunai that you kept abusing while stabbing yourself." he slid his glowing green gaze to his roommate.

Hidan glared at the zombie-like man, silently wishing for Kakuzu's decease repeatedly; or, at least his scythe so he could slice up the guy. His partner was just too intolerable for him. It was truly a surprise they hadn't tried killing each other yet.

Everyone else just smirked or paid no attention to what was said. That was what the Jashin Follower gets for his foul mouth and crude behavior. It really was too bad that Kagome wasn't here. They really were hungry…

* * *

><p>Madara was in his room, looking up at the ceiling of the small, cramped space. The walls, ceiling, and flooring were very rocky upon his observation. But there were many things that he couldn't see beyond without using his Sharingan, so maybe he was missing something behind their inner beauty? Eh, who knows; he only knows of very few things that he'd classify as beautiful…<p>

He was thinking about Kagome, and how she'd held him close the first time he'd met her while he laid down on his bed. In all rationality, he wasn't really sure how he'd come to thinking about her, again. But, he'd suppose he had ended up thinking about her whenever he was trying to come up with a plan so that he could visit her in Konoha without drawing any attention. Shocker! He usually doesn't care whether he's found out or not, but he doesn't want anything to get in the way of what he wants.

Even though he's posing as Tobi now, it'd still draw too much attention. Well, unless he had posed as someone else while visiting her with Itachi and Kisame. That plan could very well work; if he ditched Kisame and Itachi, of course—which he had no problems with.

He was beginning to think that he'd do anything to keep the girl in his grasp. It was like a follow up; First, he had asked Itachi to bring her with him to the Akatsuki Headquarters, and now he's 'checking up on her' without her even knowing. Not that it would matter. He'd do it with or without her consent. It really wouldn't matter what she said, no matter how much respect he has for her.

_****Flashback****_

**He was sitting outside the Uchiha compound all by his lonesome. His brother had set out to train. His parents were the latent and upcoming authority for the entire clan since his grandfather had backed down on this very day, and there was nothing left for him to do. Except for kill time, that is, and what better way is there than to think about past events? **

**The other day he had just met the most surprising woman of at least 18 years, and never in his life had he seen the most intriguing eyes ever. Whenever she had looked at him he felt as if she could see straight through to his soul. It was like she was the key to his entire being. **

**But, how he had met her was even more surprising than the woman herself. He was going out to train in the training field whenever he had heard some sounds of metal clashing. So he acted as a stealthy ninja and hid behind a nearby tree while listening a bit harder to see if he could detect whether the warrior was a male or female. And you can guess his surprise to find that it was a woman. **

**She was wielding a blue glowing sword that he couldn't identify. **

**But that wasn't what had mattered. **

**When he looked her in the eye, her face was permanently ingrained into his mind at that moment. So much so, he didn't think that he'd be able to think of any other person so long as he remembered that woman. So, he decided to remember her face for as long as he shall live. **

****Flashback End** **

But back then, Madara didn't know what love was. That was until he'd seen Tobirama and Hashirama fall in love… and he was envious of it; of course. The one person who had stole his heart the first time he ever saw her, and he couldn't see her again for a long time. That was just how his life was. He always has to wait for things to come. Like an Endless Dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was a short Chapter; but I decided to add in Mada-kun and the others; I'll switch off every other chapter, I guess. And whenever I'm in a good mood I'll put them both in the same chapter. :) <strong>

**You know what to do! Review?-Please? **


	12. Ch 11 Black Sheep

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you publicly recognize that may be seen on Television, Movies, or Books [or Anime, Manga], etc. **

**No Copyright Infringement intended. © **

**This story belongs to yours truly, Moi, BelieveInKi1214, All Rights Reserved. ®**

* * *

><p><strong>Theory<strong>**; **_**A story can become a work of art if you're in an appropriate mood for the scene. **__**Have a good muse!**_

**Read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Black Sheep <strong>

They had just gotten past their last demon with the help of Kagome's sword, and demon fighting tactics that she picked up from watching her friends in the Feudal Era mixed with the fighting forms she had learned from Itachi. And, let's just say that she was very successful in eliminating the unsuspecting lesser youkai as they kept attacking their small traveling group. She didn't even need to use her Sharingan!—she was very proud of herself for that.

Really the reason why she doesn't want to have to use it is because it's not exactly essential that they know how far she had gotten with her Sharingan. Besides, she wants to know if her otouto had his Sharingan yet. She was kind of expecting him to get it a couple of years ago, but she won't jump to any conclusions until she knows how much he had been training in her and Itachi's absence.

As of right now, the small gathering of exhausted ninjas was in the Hokage's office with looks of relief on their faces. It was a long trek that they had traveled and they were almost ecstatic with the break that they were going to be given. It was the least they could be awarded after going all the way to Sunagakure, and having to be protected from youkai by their client. [That usually didn't happen often...]

The Third Hokage glanced over the group at least three times on Kagome's inspection and did what no one expected. He turned a bright elderly smile toward Kagome for Kami knows what, and spoke a few words that held no authoritative tone, but a familial one. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. You're dismissed." He kept smiling at Kagome though.

_He didn't dismiss Kakashi-san though, either…_ Kagome thought with confusion.

"Ne," Naruto began to protest, his arms were now at his sides with his fists clenched and his face was twisted into an angry expression. "Why? Why do we have to go? Why not Kakashi-sensei too?"

"Uh, Naruto…" Kakashi began with his book in his shuriken pouch and his hands in his pockets. He was pretty sure that the Hokage wanted to speak to them about the position of Kagome since she left. It wasn't really important that they stay here; it's just the fact that they didn't need to be here.

Kagome glanced at Naruto with her eyebrows raised. "Naruto, it's not like you guys will be missing anything too important." She winked at him before turning back to the Hokage. "Hai, Hokage-sama. They'll just be on their way now." She turned and gestured to the younger ninjas to leave the room. She didn't miss the glare that Sasuke threw her way either. She was almost tempted to threaten him to quit being so angry and angsty all the time… But she held her tongue in favor of her brother's sensei and the Hokage.

Once the kids were out of the room, both Kagome and Kakashi turned their full attention to the Village leader with apprehensive looks on their faces. What is it that the old man wanted to talk about anyway?

It took a while but the old man's smile never left his face, as he put his pipe [which he was smoking] in the ashtray on his desk. Finally, he toned it down on the happy grin and let it damper into a small welcoming smile. "Welcome back to Konoha, Kagome-chan." He said in his grand-fatherly voice.

Kagome blinked.

"Whaa?" she asked, with confusion; this could help her amnesia. All she has to do is act like she doesn't know anything. Except, right now, she isn't acting. She really doesn't know anything.

"I'm sure you don't remember you stay here a few years ago, so I won't remind you…" He trailed off with a frown on his face.

Kagome stiffened at his words. Of course, she remembered her stay here; a lot of other ninja kept treating her as if she was the odd ball in the Uchiha Clan, and at the academy a lot of kids kept telling her she was adopted; of which she already known. And then there were even some Hyuuga's that kept trying to get Fugaku to marry her off to one of their kids. [She was thankful that he refused. Fugaku didn't want to lose his second prodigy, of course.] "I remember that quite well." Kagome said stonily. Probably the only people who treated her well back then were the Uchiha Clan, and a few of the ninjas who were a little bit older than her. Except Kakashi… frankly he acted as if she didn't exist. Hence, he kept calling her Kagome-_san_.

The Hokage frowned even more, before sighing. "It's still great to have you back with us, Kagome-chan."

Kagome let a genuine smile cross her face as she regarded the wise Hokage. "It's good to be back, old man." she grinned.

Kakashi remained silent and observed Kagome with a hidden interest in his one visible eye.

"I guess we should discuss your job here." The Hokage rifled through some files on his desk before looking back up to the two ninja in front of him with a stack of papers in his hand. "It says here that you've maintained your ninja status in Sunagakure." he stated.

She nodded, even though it wasn't a question.

"Well, I guess we can give you a new hitai-ate and Jounin vest…" he paused. "After you fight a few of the Jounin here, that is." he smirked a bit, putting his pipe back into his mouth. "Is that alright with you, Kagome-chan?"

Kakashi was shocked. _She gets her title as a Jounin back?_ That's a rare occurrence. But then, the Hokage had seemed to understand her situation whenever she relayed what all she remembered. Kakashi was still a bit on edge around her, but he couldn't help but wonder; what all has she remembered that she had been through? She was intriguing enough as it is; enough for him to soften his views on her for the moment. [The Uchiha Clan _was_ massacred...] Kakashi then pulled out his little orange book and began to 'read' to look distracted.

"Hai…" Kagome said hesitantly. "But wait—not at once, right?" she can't take on a 'few' Jounin on at once. Who could, though? To be honest with herself, not many could, and she's not one of the many that can.

The Hokage chuckled and shook his head. "No."

Kakashi was curious though, so behind his book he asked his question. "Who will she be fighting?" he had a feeling he knew part of the answer already. He held his breath.

"Oh, Kakashi-san. You're one of them." The Hokage smirked again, and began smoking his pipe, noting the widening of both Kagome's and Kakashi's eyes with a small intake of his glee-pipe-smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End; Next Chapter is going to have Madara, and if I'm feeling better I may put Kagome in there as well. <strong>

**Though, I'm not trying to pester you guys, but I'm losing reviewers! :'( **

**I only had three! **

**I would do what others do, but I'm not going to. I'm just going to update when I feel like it. You know?  
>[And that's often, luckily for you guys who still read this.] ;) <strong>

**So how was it? Leave your thoughts in a Review; at this point I could really care less if you guys told me my grammar was terrible! I need reviews in order to get better at writing! XD **

**Until next time, Ja ne! :) **


	13. Ch 12 Getting Prepared

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you publicly recognize that may be seen on Television, Movies, or Books [or Anime, Manga], etc. **

**No Copyright Infringement intended. © **

**This story belongs to yours truly, Moi, BelieveInKi1214, All Rights Reserved. ®**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright guys I put both of them in here! [Madara <strong>_**and**_** Kagome!] **

**This is how it will work; each chapter after this one will have one fight; Kagome VS. (Jounin)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Getting Prepared.<strong>

The base was quiet… again. It's always going to be quiet without Kagome here it seemed. The pairs of Akatsuki members were off with their partners doing something to pass by time a little more quickly in their favor. Most of the groups were off training.

They are highly ranked ninjas and they need to be prepared for what comes, just in case they're attacked. Though, they really shouldn't be attacked. It's not like someone had given away their location, or anything. Well, they hoped no one gave away their location; it would cause unnecessary complications if someone did.

Itachi and Kisame were in the living space of the base playing pokerwith Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu after they were all finished with their training sessions. They were only playing because they were very bored with nothing else to do. Well, nothing besides play a silly game that most civilians at bars usually played.

Right now they were close. So far in the game, Itachi was winning and only Kakuzu was left in the game with him. Kakuzu was the only one lucky enough to stay in the game this long after so many deals was made. It was only to be expected, seeing as Itachi knows how to mess with people's minds and Kakuzu knew when there was a bad deal on his hands. It was almost evenly tied. Except; in this game its mind over matter.

Itachi had put his cards on the table; that lucky bastard. But everyone must admit; he had a great pokerface, considering he wears it all the time.

"Alright," Hidan muttered. "If you win this Kakuzu, we'll be rich…!"

"If I win this, _I'll_ be rich." Kakuzu corrected, glaring at Hidan, before looking back at his cards with wide eyes. He couldn't believe this! It was impossible! This was something that even he wasn't expecting. He thought he knew the works of this game… But…He lost!

"Not my money!" He wailed, quietly, dropping his head to the coffeetable in the center of the room.

That was just grand.

Madara was walking into the room whenever he heard Kakuzu's wail. He was wondering what they were doing. So with his orange mask still in play, he asked them all in his childish wonder voice, "What are you guys playing, Deidara-sempai?"

Itachi looked up at Madara with a brow raised, while Deidara's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at 'Tobi's' voice, and he settled for not answering him; which satisfied Madara greatly.

"Poker." Itachi answered, while collecting his money from Kakuzu. "Would you like to play?" he smirked.

* * *

><p>It was the next day; the day that the Sandaime had ordered for all of the Jounin competing against Kagome to arrive at training ground nine. Even Kakashi was there early; which surprised everyone there. Hiruzen only asked them to come today because Kagome and Kakashi had explained that they had came from a tiring battle the other day, and they had spent a day traveling in advance.<p>

The Jounin present were a few of the people Kagome recognized, like Asuma Sarutobi, Genma Shirunai, Maito Gai, and Anko Mitarashi. There were only a few that she didn't recognize, like a woman with black hair and red eyes, a guy with a bandana hitai-ate that looked kind of sick, and a man with a bandana hitai ate that wore black glasses.

But what was worse, was that every single one of the Jounin had their genin teams with them. So that means that most of the ninja population was there; well that's what it looked like, the training grounds were full. You'd think that they were all here to see a premier or something.

The first team that she spotted was Kakashi's team. Sakura was watching her every move intently with a frown on her face—Kagome really didn't know why—Naruto was grinning like a fool, and Sasuke was scowling until he seen her walk up and he smirked a little bit. The latter was something that Kagome wasn't expecting, but it didn't matter. Today she's going to fight all of these Jounin that the Hokage had called.

Speaking of the Hokage, he walked forward and stood near the three stumps that were in the center of the training grounds with three Chuunin by his side. [Kagome recognized them as Izumo, Kotetsu, and Iruka.]

The Hokage smiled at Kagome and motioned for her to join him near the stumps. When she stood in front of the Hokage, The Hokage had the Jounin stand on the other side of the field while all were facing her.

"Kagome-chan, I'm sure you probably don't recognize most of them, but that's why we're going to have introductions." The Hokage spoke while smoking his pipe.

"I remember some of them…" Kagome said timidly.

"Hmm." He paused and asked the first ninja to come out. "Kurenai Yuuhi."

The woman with red eyes walked up with a curious expression on her face before she bowed before the Hokage and Kagome.

"Pleased to meet you, Kagome-san."

"Likewise." Kagome murmured bowing in return.

"You will be matching her first." The Hokage spoke. "If you would, the rest of you may stand on the sidelines…"

* * *

><p><strong>About Reviews: I didn't mean that you<strong>_** had**_** to review. But thank you for considering me anyways! :) I just meant that I get better ideas when I'm in a good mood. :) I'd still post chapters with or without your input.  
>Haha lol, I'm that annoying! (: <strong>

**So, how was it; Bad, Terrible, Outright stupid? **

**Love it? Hate it? Want me to stop? [I wouldn't even if you told me to. :D haha.] **

**Review!**


	14. Ch 13 Midnight Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you publicly recognize that may be seen on Television, Movies, or Books [or Anime, Manga], etc. **

**No Copyright Infringement intended. © **

**This story belongs to yours truly, Moi, BelieveInKi1214, All Rights Reserved. ® **

**The fighting scenes are here! Up first, Kurenai vs. Kagome! **

**Thanks guys, you guys for the reviews, you put me in the mood to write two chapters today! (: **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Midnight Nightmare. Mayonaka no Akumu <strong>

**[Kurenai vs. Kagome] **

"There's no way that Kagome-san is going to beat Kurenai-san." Tenten muttered.

It was a fact, not an opinion; Kurenai was one of the Kunoichi that Tenten respected, not nearly as much as she respected Tsunade, but she was respected none the less. Then there's this Uchiha lady that comes up out of nowhere who appears to be Jounin level… well Tenten just couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that or the fact that her sensei made her squad meet here.

"But then again, she _is_ an Uchiha..." her sensei iterated. "I wonder where she's been all of these years…" he trailed off with a thoughtful look on his face.

The training ground was filled and there was debating chatter going around the field in almost one huge wave. Rookie Nine and Gai's Team were sitting at the forefront of the group that was watching the entertainment that they were being provided with their sensei's standing behind them; except for Kurenai's genin, squad 8, of course. They sat in between teams seven and ten instead, starting up their own debate with their own opinions.

"That's your sister, Sasuke?" Ino Yamanaka asked Sasuke with interest on her face as soon as she got the chance. She honestly thought that his sister was beautiful; so there was no denying that they were related, since Sasuke himself was gorgeous… She just wondered how come it was never mentioned that Sasuke even had a sister. Hell, she didn't know much about her Sasuke-kun at all! She mentally pouted. But it wasn't _her_ Sasuke-kun that answered.

"Yeah, that's the teme's sister!" Naruto chirped, looking at the other blonde with a condescending smirk. "I know, it's hard to believe, considering she's hot, and Sasuke looks like shit. But, it's true, they're related. She even does that 'I don't feel the need to talk to you' thing like Sasuke-teme does, except she's much friendlier than _his royal sack of arrogance_."

"Dobe…" Sasuke warned with narrowed eyes.

Sakura and Ino glared at Naruto with steam coming out of their ears as Naruto gave out his answer to the question that Sasuke didn't want to answer to. Naruto was just blatantly insulting Sasuke and treating him with no respect! He's definitely going to pay! …and hell hath no fury like a _kunoichi_ scorned.

"Nar-u-to…" Sakura and Ino growled, about ready to send Naruto into a coma.

It was plain luck that Hinata had decided to intervene before her love interest got some very nasty, noticeable bruises. She couldn't believe that Sasuke had a sister either, but what Naruto said about Sasuke being ugly… she couldn't help but agree. Usually she didn't think about that kind of stuff, but with the way that Sasuke acted in class back at the Academy only proved the ugliness of his heart. Where Naruto worked hard and pushed his way through with his boisterous attitude, Sasuke was just cold and quiet and arrogant… "Um, N-Naruto-kun…" she murmured coyly.

Naruto looked to his right to see her, and when he saw her he scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. "What is it?"

"M-maybe…" she looked up to meet his gaze and immediately turned away, blushing, "U-Um nevermind…"

Kiba and Shino were watching their exchange with different expressions on their faces. Shino's was one of understanding, and Kiba was looking from Naruto to Sasuke, and then he finally rested his gaze straight in front of him and onto Sasuke's sister.

"Well, I won't lie. Naruto is finally right about something; Sasuke's sister is hot." Kiba said just as loudly as Naruto had. "Though, being gifted with good looks might not help her win this fight against Kurenai-sensei."

Sasuke glared at Kiba now; the other idiot that he couldn't stand. "Of course she's going to win. She's an Uchiha." He muttered.

Shikamaru looked straight in front of him at Kagome and all he did was sigh. Of course the genin in the fields were already forming their opinions, not even realizing that they shouldn't ever underestimate someone. It was troublesome to even think about that. "This is troublesome." He stated, boredly, wishing that he could just watch the clouds.

* * *

><p>The fight was just about to begin. Kagome and Kurenai were ready and about to begin as soon as they were given the okay to do so. To everyone watching, only Kurenai looked to be on high alert, and this caused the Jounin that Kagome was to go against blink in shock. Why wasn't Kagome on edge? She's fighting someone she hasn't fought before… Probably hasn't even heard of before. Well, it was her loss. Kurenai was practically the genjutsu queen, and it wouldn't matter if Kagome had her Sharingan to see through her jutsu or not; it all depended on skill.<p>

Despite what her speculators were probably thinking, Kagome was very alert. She just wasn't as open about being alert as Kurenai was; which even she could tell that the woman was alert, which she ought to be. Kagome isn't someone that most people would want to mess with. While she's not superb with taijutsu, her form and speed are still great. Then there's her genjutsu and ninjutsu; surprisingly she's above average in genjutsu; thanks to Itachi. But, her ninjutsu is only slightly above average since she mainly copied other people's attacks. But, if you have something on your arsenal you should use it right? But, if anything, she doesn't want to have to use her Sharingan yet, it's like admitting a weakness to her; she will only break it out when it is absolutely needed. And if she doesn't need it, then she won't use it. It's as simple as that.

"The only rules will be no killing." The Hokage stated; smoking his pipe and looking at the two women before him with small bits of his interest peaked.

"Ditto." Kagome muttered, why would she kill someone in front of their own students anyway? That would only get her some enemies from Kurenai-san's students; and she really doesn't have time to be watching over her back for some vengeance-craving genin like Itachi apparently does.

Her black silk fighting kimono—yukata—rustled in the wind as a few strands of her hair blew across her face and accosting with the messy bun that was carefully placed earlier that morning. She knew what she was going to do know.

"And you may, begin!" Hiruzen shouted though the field, gathering attention to the fight that was beginning in the center of the field.

Kagome slowly faded from sight after she went through a simple seal of an _Ox_, going in her Fading Jutsu for the time being. This way, she could avoid doing anything too advanced during the beginning… "_Let your enemy underestimate you,"_ Itachi had told her once.

Kurenai blinked and was surprised though, '_Where did she go?_' she thought irritably.

The Chuunin at the Hokage's side blinked in shock, as did everyone else. The girl was just there, and now she was gone. 'Now where was she? Maybe she had trained some time during her years at Sunagakure…' were the thoughts running through most of the Jounin there, and some of the shocked genin.

"Kagome-nee…" Sasuke muttered to himself with wide eyes as he watched his older sister; _yes_, he claims her now. Though, he still kind of burned the memory in his mind that no matter how she left, it was the fact that she left him at all. She left him all alone all those years ago when he needed his survived family; sister, the most. That is why he's chosen to stick with his solidified anger. Though, he couldn't help it now but smirk at where she once was with pride taking control of most of his thoughts leaving the betrayal to slowly dissipate.

'_But, she _was_ a Jounin before she was kidnapped…_' Kakashi rationally thought. '_Of course she's going to still maintain her abilities from then._'

When Kagome faded back into sight, she sadly made the mistake of looking into the woman's eyes that caught her in a genjutsu. She gritted her teeth in anger, while shutting her eyes to keep her chakra at bay; she _really _doesn't need her Sharingan, yet.

And Kagome was right; she hadn't needed it. She had easily dispelled all of the genjutsu that Kurenai had thrown at her; and reflected it back on her too. But, what sucked was that Kurenai _only_ used genjutsu on her, and a few kunai tricks. [She suspected that Kurenai didn't want to reveal anything of her fighting style too much, which Kagome understood perfectly, and could relate easily…]

And right now the fight was beginning to come to a close; the girls were swiping hits and jabs of the kunai that were still being held by their hands as they dodged vital blows. It was obvious that Kurenai was starting to slow down a little, Kagome was aware of it. So, Kagome decided to end it here.

"This is taking too damn long." she said out loud. Kagome flew through a hand seal and she bent low while thinking, '_Kurai: Midnight Nightmare Jutsu!_'' her eyes glowed an omniscient midnight blue, her Sharingan was there; but it wasn't crimson red like murder like it once was. It was in a sense, midnight blue, literally. The now white tomoes in her Sharingan spun twice before stopping and changing their irises back to their crimson red with black tomoes only to disappear before anyone could even detect the bloodied color.

'_Is that a new doujutsu?_' The elder ninjas in the field all thought with curious faces.

Kurenai felt a thick lace of fear travel through her emotional system, and her chakra system making her physically exhausted as well as mentally. She saw only one thing that she wished that she'd never have to see again…Asuma dying. It was gruesome and very graphic. But, she knew how illusions were with her being a master of them. Though she may know the works of it, it didn't make it any less scary to go through with it. She didn't know how this was, but she knew that she should have kept her eyes away; she just had a feeling that she should have.

What happened next though, was a surprise to all of the ninja's present. Kurenai clutched her head with her tight petite hands, groaning in pain, before the pain seemed to slowly ebb away as she fell over on her knees feeling very well near chakra-deprivation. "What…. What was that?" Kurenai heaved.

Kagome smiled a proud smile while putting her kunai-filled hands on her black clad hips. "That; was a Kurai Style jutsu… the Midnight Nightmare Technique... you'd just experienced the first level nightmare. If I had gone any higher than that level, you'd have died." Kagome sighed, pulling back as her blue eyes flashed black.

"Why do you call it Midnight Nightmare?" Kurenai asked hesitantly.

"…Why do you think people are afraid of the dark, Kurenai-san?" Kagome asked thoughtfully trying to best explain her answer. "It's because the dark can seek out your worst nightmare and pit it against you, striking your highest ranked fear on your list and usually when the user goes above level two, their opponent experiences a fear they've never consciously knew they had, until it's too late. You experience your fear first hand, and sometimes die." she was being honest. She should, though. So far she was the only Uchiha who made a jutsu that changes her doujutsu for a matter of 15 seconds—it was almost as bad as the Mangekyou, except is had a darker feel to it. It held the depth of life in them, the Mayonakumu Sharingan did.

"Winner Declared Kagome..." Iruka muttered.

The field was silent…. until there was an obnoxious laugh ringing through the field that was filled with mirth and reached everyone's ears clearly. "Ha. Would you look at that! Kagome's eyes are better than yours too, teme!" Naruto laughed loudly, causing Kagome to sweat drop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And end! Sorry I had to end it that way; I was planning on making that fight short anyways. <strong>

_**Mayonakumu Sharingan: **_**short for Mayonaka Akumu (Midnight Nightmare). It's a jutsu that Kagome picked up from fighting other ninjas; it's not a new stage of the Sharingan, or a newly made up doujutsu. It's just a jutsu that she made. :) **

**Review? **


	15. Ch 14 An Elegant Dance & Flirty Shinobi

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you publicly recognize that may be seen on Television, Movies, or Books, [or Anime, Manga] etc. **

**No Copyright Infringement intended. © **

**This story belongs to yours truly, Moi, BelieveInKi1214, All Rights Reserved. ® **

**Thanks for the reviews guys you made me happier; I thought the last chapter was hilarious, and it was fun to write, so read this! **

**(ï.ï) **Hands over chapter for you to read** "Hope you enjoy it! And don't forget to review!"**

* * *

><p>'<strong>Word' - <strong>Madara's Memories** (**Unfortunately, I don't want to keep typing out "Flashback" so, this is how I'm doing it.**) **

**Anything else…? Read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: An Elegant Dance, &amp; Flirty Shinobi, ne?<strong>

_**[Kagome vs. Genma]**_

**(Years after Madara first met Kagome)**

**It started out slowly at first. The first thing he noticed was that his resentment used to be the first thing on his mind. He was still hateful, of course. But, how does that go anyways? Being in love with someone while still trying to hold a grudge? It was difficult as his mind kept straying to inappropriate thoughts, and yet he didn't even care; not even whenever he started to pitch a tent in his lower region… oh, the **_**torture**_**. Kami-sama or whatever gods there are out there must really hold a grudge against him for whatever reason.**

**And he tried so hard to keep reminding himself that his vengeance was the most important thing, he did. It took every conscious part of his brain to force himself not to think of the things he wished to do to her, while the subconscious part was always conjuring new ways to make her his…**

**But as it turned out, she hadn't stayed very long. In fact, she only stayed for two years and after that he hadn't seen her. He was greatly disappointed in that. He wasn't sure **_**how**_** he'd find her but he was sure he was going to. That's for certain.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Present]<strong>

Madara knew what he was going to do now; he had finally come up with a plan. But, since he has never actually worried about if he was seen; he wasn't sure how he was going to do this. He could always come up with another henge jutsu or something so that he'd be carefully disguised without using too much chakra… But that could take a while, also there's the issue that Itachi and Kisame are due to check up on her in a few months.

Yes, even though he's very skilled at jutsu; it would still take a while before the jutsu was perfected. No one could just come up with a jutsu out of thin air; not even him. The Sharingan was just a tool to understand and use other's jutsu… (If only he could get the one of the three great doujutsu sooner than he planned, then maybe he'd be able to come up with a useful henge jutsu right on the spot.) But, alas, he'd already accepted that that wasn't going to happen.

He has to find a new way to disguise himself so that he can see _his_ Kagome again… He was aware that he was becoming more demonic and possessive with each time that his ego took a blow, but it was something that just couldn't be suppressed, no matter if he wanted it to or not.

"Kagome… I'll see you soon." he muttered in his deep voice, with his mask placed askew on the left side of his head, and his eyes set in a stony distant look.

* * *

><p>'<em>She's strong<em>, _so far…_' Kakashi thought, eyeing Kagome; he seemed to be the only one who's caught sight of her red Sharingan out of the entire gathering of ninja. But, what really grasped his attention was the jutsu that she had used on Kurenai.

If he hadn't known so much about doujutsus, he would have thought that she had developed a new one. But, since it is damn well near impossible to come up with a brand new doujutsu out of nowhere, he had come to the conclusion that it was some sort of mix between a genjutsu and a henge. That was the only answer that made sense to him right now, not that he was paying that any mind, since she did offer him a very delightful view of her curves.

He caught an, ahem,_ useful_ sight of her long legs. If there's anyone who doesn't understand why this would be useful; the reason behind the words is that he needed a new image for his '_Icha Icha_' series, and she fit the main character's description perfectly…

So naturally, he kept his eye on the way her body moved… in case she was to be repetitive in battle of course! He did fight a lot of repetitive opponents, if anyone wanted to know. He just thought that maybe she was one as well… he's definitely _not checking her out_…

Now, Kagome was facing Genma Shiranui in the center of the field, her eyes were back to their bright blue, and she wore a small smile on her face… along with a feint tint of red scattering across her cheeks. [Awkward enough, Genma used to be one of her academy crushes.] Yes, that's right, only _one_ of them… there were many shinobi that she thought were great eye-candy. But, who could blame her whenever there was just so many handsome ninja strolling around? She was bound to catch at least a few crushes during her childhood, it just so happens that she caught more than a few though…

But, don't get her wrong, she wasn't "in love" with any of them… no, that would have been an odd occurrence, considering she's hardly ever talked to them. Probably the only one that she _almost_ developed feelings for was Iruka, but that was it. Now, all those times were the ones that she'd look back and laugh on, because thinking someone is hot and falling in love with someone is two completely different things to her. She only had one boyfriend really, and one almost boyfriend, which she's seriously considering marking off. [InuYasha's not worth the hassle. And Pein was just a short term fling.] And, she's loved them both.

But as she kept thinking about all of the ninjas that were undoubtedly handsome, she almost didn't notice that Genma was running his eyes all along her form in a lazy pace. It was like he was drinking in all his eyes could handle. Whenever she caught on that he was checking her out she started to blush.

"Hey, can we start the fight now, Hokage-sama?" Kagome turned her head to face the old man as her blush slowly faded away.

The Hokage obliviously cleared his throat, and shot the pair a wide smile around his pipe as he began talking. "The same rules apply, after this, Kagome, you can take an hour break."

'_Hn. Just an hour?_' Kagome thought skeptically. _'That won't be enough.' _she mentally huffed.

They faced each other again, carefully scrutinizing their opponent now that they were to fight. But, what ensued was not an attack; it was an offering.

"Ladies first?" the senbon user suggested politely with lightly hooded eyelids.

"No, you first." she smirked slightly.

He had to blink at that before he came up with something to say.

"You know," he chewed on his senbon letting it slide around the opening of his mouth some. "If we weren't supposed to engage in a battle right now, I'd ask for a date."

Kagome had to fight not to blush and giggle, like some fan girl right now. That pick up line was cute; funny, but cute. "And, you know, if we weren't about to fight I'd probably have said yes… But then again…" she trailed off, feeling along her right thigh for her sword. She might as well flirt back. But, she knows very little about what he specializes in, so she just wants to be a little bit more careful than she was with the last fight.

The genin were kind of confused as to what was going on, but the only ones who understood were the girls of the teams, and they were blushing a bit. They all just witnessed Kagome-san being asked out by a handsome Jounin… They wished they were as lucky as Kagome to have some hot guy asking them out… publicly.

'_Did they just flirt?_' Asuma thought with furrowed brows before shaking his head slowly. '_And here I thought that I'd seen everything. Apparently flirting in the middle of a battle, which doesn't require flirting, is the latest._'

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, what's she doing?" Sakura asked looking behind her and right into her sensei's one visible eye. She was referring to Kagome feeling up her own leg… Sakura was thinking somewhere along the lines of, 'Is she getting turned on, or something?'

Kakashi sweat dropped… Did his only scroll smart student forget that Kagome was a mistress of sword attacks? He thought that she was paying attention when Kagome was fending off youkai on the way here, but apparently he was wrong. So, he decided not to answer her and decided to watch Kagome of his own accord, it was Sakura's own fault she wasn't paying any real attention to the mystery that has nice legs… err he means Kagome.

They began the fight; sadly, Kagome had to be the one to begin it. For some reason, Genma refused to attack her first. Smart guy… Kagome didn't want to use her katana yet, she was going to use it for whenever he was attacking her; but that didn't happen. Maybe Genma knew all of this…

As Kagome came after him with punches, Genma easily leapt back and dodged every last one of them. Everyone could already tell that this fight was going to take a while, so they relaxed themselves as they watched.

Naruto was striking a conversation with Kiba, who was on the other side of Hinata that was sitting by him. And frankly the conversation was about Kagome and Sasuke. Naruto and Kiba were both betting that Kagome could take Sasuke on in a fight and beat some sense into him while knocking him off his high horse.

"Sasuke would probably cry about getting beat though," Naruto said thoughtfully, looking back to Kagome. "He'd get his ass handed to him...on a silver platter." He finished obnoxiously.

"Keh, she'd probably kick his ass five times over finally knocking that stick out of his ass…"

Poor Hinata was trying to ignore everything that they were saying; she really didn't want to be part of this conversation.

"Isn't that right Hinata?" Kiba turned to her with expectant eyes.

Hinata just blushed and snapped her gaze downward after meeting his eyes. This is definitely not the conversation she wants to have right now. Did Kiba have to put it as, 'Knock the stick out of his ass'? She's just wondering.

Kagome and Genma had been fighting for thirty minutes so far; fifteen minutes longer than her last fight. Kagome and Genma were still eyeing each other carefully whenever Kagome got a great idea.

She bent over a little bit, allowing a modest view of her cleavage. She really didn't want to do this, but it'd serve as a small distraction. Apparently luck was on her side as Genma caught sight of his treat.

Genma, along with some of the rest of the Shinobi there were looking as if they were fighting a nosebleed. Including the cool, calm, and collected Copy Ninja Kakashi. Not that anyone would really notice what with his mask being on the lower part of his face.

While she was still a little bent, she snatched her katana from her saya on her waist and came back up quickly with her prized possession held in front of her professionally.

The men there was either complaining silently; or Kakashi had even gone as far to groan out loud. Luckily, Kagome wasn't paying attention to that.

"Alright, Genma-san…" she said tilting her head to the side and her katana held out in front of her with the point facing said shinobi. "Now, we have to end this quickly, because I kind of want my break…" she pouted a bit at not getting a small rest.

Whenever he recovered, Genma finally pulled out a few senbon and placed them into the spaces in between each of his fingers, ready to attack her with it. Even though he was serious about taking on a sudden date, he actually has to fight her first so that they could get this out of the way. "Alright…" he said, throwing two of the senbon with precision and aiming for one of her vital spots that would no doubt paralyze her, since it wasn't his goal to kill her.

Kagome effectively dodged, by leaning back some in order to save her long ebony and blue hair from a tragic cut. She used her blade as support to keep herself from falling as she vaulted backwards over it in a back-flip. It was pure dumb luck that no one had seen up her skirt. She sighed in relief.

The senbon had flown past her and engraved their selves in a tree that was not far behind Kagome. The next round of senbon came spouting from his mouth and it looked as if he was aiming for the vital parts in her body while she simply danced out of the way. And that was how it went. He'd either spout senbon at her or throw them at her, and she'd just simply dance out of the way. He had only managed to hit her in her elbows in her sleeves, ruining her black yukata.

After about another fifteen minutes, though, Genma knew that fighting this fight was futile. She was too good. He would have used some of the ninjutsu that he'd had came up with, but that would have been useless since it was not a 'fight to the death' fight. He knew one of them had to give up, and he was pretty sure it wasn't going to be Kagome. "This fight has been going on for too long." he sighed, "I'm done."

Kagome stopped her dancing, and looked at Genma with confusion. "But we didn't even get started yet!" she frowned.

"Alright, then." The Hokage stated with amusement. "The winner is, Kagome Uchiha." he chuckled. He knew that Kagome wasn't a quitter, and now everyone else knew it too.

Izumo and Kotetsu smirked a little while Iruka just looked bewildered.

If she wins the next fight she'd be guaranteed her spot back as a Jounin. Even if she doesn't win all of the fights she'd still get her job back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, I'll admit this wasn't the best chapter I've done. haha. but I had fun trying. <strong>

**So, reviews? How was it? Terrible? Alright? Love it? Hate it? Leave it in a review! :) **

**Yes, this is still a Madara and Kagome pairing, with small one-sided relations, in case you're wondering. **

**Review! **


	16. Ch 15 Defeated by the Power of Youth!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you publicly recognize that may be seen on Television, Movies, or Books, [or Anime, Manga] etc. **

**No Copyright Infringement intended. ©**

**This **_**story **_**belongs to yours truly, Moi, BelieveInKi1214**

**There, I updated Team Kakashi and This! (:**

**R&R, remember, I aim to please. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Defeated by the Power of Youth! <strong>

_[Kagome VS Gai] _

It had been two hours since her break; in which she was right, it wasn't long enough. She felt that she didn't even get to eat much of the oden that Naruto bad picked up for her from Ichiraku's Noodle Shop. [It was delish, in case you're wondering.] And now, her stomach was fussing for more.

Kagome had just gotten done fighting Anko after she had already fought Ebisu, both of which she won in, by the way. But neither harbored ill will toward her afterward, they just accepted that a brat, as such as she, could easily defeat them when they weren't even trying hard enough…

Everyone didn't really show their surprise that she was able to beat the both of them, after she had already fought two fights before that. They just showed their support by smiling small smiles. That, and thinking about what she'll do whenever she gets her job back. Well, some of them were.

The older ninja that was present, of course, were thinking of something relevant or important to them. Genma was still hoping for a date from the oblivious Kagome… and Kakashi wanted to see more of her legs… Iruka; though no one really noticed, was still blushing furiously from Kagome's -ahem- flirt session with Genma… and the Chuunin by the Hokage's side were wishing to have been lucky enough to fight the young kunoichi themselves and were slightly envious.

Right now, Kagome was facing one of the most bizarre shinobi she's ever met before in her life. _The 'Green Beast of Konoha' was what he called himself_, she thought. _Well, whatever he decides to call himself, he shouldn't wear body suits that are as revealing as those! My poor virgin eyes!_ She fought not to cringe and cover said eyes; she even thought about taking her obi and tying it around her eyes. There was just too much that she didn't need to see at the moment; and along those lines was the mini clone of Gai that was screaming from the sidelines as well as her favorite Kyuubi container. [The only one she's ever known, really.]

"You can do it, Gai-sensei! You are youthful, let your youth shine!"

See?

Kagome let a small smile on her face, not allowing herself to laugh. The youthful duo automatically became two people she could add to her 'most passionate' list, what with all the 'Believe in Yourself!' thing that they had going on, which she could relate with easily, only she wouldn't be so bizarre about it.

"What! There is no way that Kagome-chan going to get beat by that weirdo!" Naruto yelled out to counter Lee's cheering. "She's kickass!"

Kagome deadpanned after that. _He sure does have a mouth…_

"Alright, Kagome-chan," the Hokage looked between the two, his eyes gleaming happily. "This fight should determine whether or not you will get your full job back. Though, I'm sure you will. The next two fights will see what you will specialize in."

Kagome gave a firm nod and fixed her sleeve that was causing disarray to her outfit, while she blew the few loose strands of hair out of her face. She was ready for this. She only has two more fights after this anyways. It's time she shows Konoha what she's added to her recipe, 'cause she's cooking up a whole lot of trouble that'll just keep them coming back for more. [Everyone craves trouble, why would they not? That's why it's hard to get rid of.]

"It's always a pleasure to see you again, Kagome-chan." Gai spoke to her seriously. "I see that your youth still shines as bright as ever!" he winked at her with a small glow of his teeth that made her eyes burn, and his good-guy pose—the thumbs up sign. "And you can look me in the eye to ascertain that I'm being sincere—you might even catch a glimpse of my handsome manliness."

"Hn…" Kagome rubbed her eyes. "It's um…nice to see you again, too?" [Not that she _can_ see…] _Manliness? Seriously? Can he get any more bizarre?_ She thought amusedly.

"Alright, the match shall begin!" the Hokage announced before she could make a comment about seeing how sincere the green monstrosity was.

* * *

><p>The pair had begun fighting. Unfortunately, Gai was a bit too fast for her, but she managed to seek him out without using her Sharingan at all. Except, she was never able to actually <em>see<em> him, so this had almost caused her to scream—since all of her patience was used up in the first few fights she's had. It was really a good thing that she could come up with plans on the spot then, because otherwise she'd possibly had lost this match the second they had begun.

Gai was still leaping around, looking like he was about to do a Lions Barrage on her, while in a kicking position in mid-air. Kagome was crouched on the ground with both of her hands held out in front of her, which were glowing a hazy light shade of purple.

'_Kurai:_ _Akumu no Makai,_' Kagome thought after doing a one-handed seal as the haze turned a dark blue, and she grabbed his leg, pulling him down next to her while managing to get herself up without any problems.

Gai felt his leg shut off. Literally, he felt his legs stop being of use to his body. That blue haze was something he indeed needed to watch out for, in the future of course. Right now, it seems that he has already lost. It was like his whole leg was asleep.

He blinked.

Kagome was standing in front of him now, bent over a little, but with a small apologetic smile on her friendly face.

"Gomen nasai, Gai-san," Kagome apologized quietly. "But, I really need to get these fights over with. I'm redecorating my otouto's flat later!"

"We will have our rematch, Kagome-chan!" Gai narrowed his eyes before winking again. "If I shall not win that, then I will run 200 laps around Konoha, on my hands!"

* * *

><p>"Looks like you owe me money, Bill-Board Brow." Ino held her hand out, toward the pinkette with a smirk on her face.<p>

"B-but…." Sakura's lip quivered. "It's not natural! She fought four people before that last fight! She should have been wasted before she had even begun! There is no way that she could just keep going like that! It's illogical!"

"Oh, just get over it, Kagome-chan won…" Tenten sighed, with stars in her eyes as she looked at a new Kunoichi to add to her 'Wall of Kunoichi Admiration.'

"Hm… she does alright, for a kunoichi…" Neji commented stiffly after looking the older teen over a few times as she fought. Her form wasn't very perfect with her choice weapons, but she was extremely talented for a girl… an Uchiha girl at that, too.

He didn't even need to hear his female teammate's argument that she was about to begin. He knew she was going to say something about it, she always does, so he just ignored her.

"Her youth shines so widely, I bet she could light up the night with her youthful youthfulness!" Lee exclaimed. "But, it is a tragedy that Gai-sensei did not win his fight. I shall run 100 laps around Konoha until Kagome-chan decides to take on a rematch with Gai-sensei!"

Everyone sweat-dropped…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright guys; the next chapter is the last fighting chapter! Then we're going to move on to Kagome's stay in Konoha so she can hurry up and get back to Madara and the boys (And Konan)!<strong>

**Madara's getting lonely without her! **

**Plus, I'm planning on having an older Kagome appear soon enough. (: **

**So, review? **


	17. Ch 16 That was MY Trick, you CopyCat!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you publicly recognize that may be seen on Television, Movies, or Books, [or Anime, Manga] etc. **

**No Copyright Infringement intended. ©**

**This **_**story **_**belongs to yours truly, Moi, BelieveInKi1214**

**Alright, read on. And leave reviews! Thank you for loving this story: [Leaving reviews], well for those of you who love it, anyways. ;)**

**Sorry, My computer broke down, otherwise this would have been up here sooner. So, Gomen Nasai minna-san! (^.^)' **

**KAKASHI VERSUS KAGOMEE! WHOOOT!**

**This chapter is actually longer than the others... :P **

**Alright, carry on! :) **

**Read and Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: That was MY Trick, you Copy-Cat! <strong>

_[Kagome VS Kakashi] _

The office was filled with three people. The usual people to even go in there frequently were there, minus the other one that also goes in there from time to time on a daily basis. But, today he wasn't here like he usually was. That didn't bother the present Akatsuki members, though. He could be off making more plans for what he was planning to come, or he could very well be off thinking about _his_ Kagome…

But, that seriously wasn't an issue.

As of right now, Pein was sitting at his desk doing paper work for the next mission that had finally arrived until the shoji door to his office was slid open carelessly, causing it to hit the wall and bounce off before hitting it again. He didn't even have to look up to know that it was Madara who had come in. Only Madara and Hidan did that, [But Madara's chakra was much stronger than Hidan's, so it wasn't him] and it really didn't matter that Madara was the start of this organization, he'd still like if he was given a warning before the older male decided to announce his presence. [Even if Madara only entered that way whenever he was in a foul mood…]

But this time seemed to prove differently as Madara wasn't even exuding his usual anger upon his loud entrance. In fact, he seemed rather… happy… And none of the Akatsuki members present could figure out why. No, they actually thought that maybe he had finally lost it after being away from his…'bane' for so long, because they were sure that a few days ago he was pissed off about her not being here… So what the heck was he up to now?

"Pein…" Madara's voice sounded, instead of 'Tobi's', even though his mask was still on. He didn't want to risk anyone finding out that he wasn't who he said he was; though he was planning on revealing his identity a few years from now… most likely whenever Kagome was back. [But, he really expects to tell her before then… she deserves to know…] Madara mentally smirked, because then she will be_ his_, and _his_ alone; there will be no sharing! Absolutely none! "I'm going to be gone for the time being. Whether you decide to take notice or not, Kagome will most likely need help with her task. There's no doubt Konoha will stick her with shinobi that are way more skilled than her." and sadly for him, he didn't think she will be able to cover her mistakes if she slipped up…

"You're going to Konoha?" Pein sweat-dropped. _Really, couldn't he at least give her _some_ credit? …No matter how worried he was about her… Even if he doesn't want to admit that he's _worrying _about her._ "Isn't that a little… far-fetched, Madara-sama?" he asked with an emotionless face and voice, but shocked eyes.

Madara glared at his subordinate from behind his mask with his lone glowing Sharingan eye, establishing that he had made his decision final. "Bye, Pein." he muttered stubbornly. He doesn't give a damn if Pein didn't approve of his idea. It was _his_ idea! Not Pein's! And granted, his idea was completely legit, he's sure of it…

Zetsu and Konan blinked at Madara's newfound immaturity; of course he wasn't going to change his mind… this _is_ Kagome they were talking about. But, Pein was right, how was Madara going to get by without being noticed?

Though, this could have had something to do with the letter that Kagome sent about not being able to get the Shukaku… and the specific part about the Kazekage watching her longer than what was needed. Madara must have taken it that the man was peeping at her.

_Poor Kazekage_… the remaining members of the office sighed.

* * *

><p>Kagome was just finishing up her fight with Hayate Gekko after she fought Asuma and, she must say, she's impressed. There was actually someone else out there who could manipulate space and time like Tobi-kun had taught her a few years back, albeit Hayate did it with a sword, the fact that he could do it at all was the impressive part of the discovery. Hayate-san was very good at it, too. It took her a whole ten minutes before she actually found him. And she decided she's going to have to watch him fight later with her Sharingan to try to pick up how he does it and see if he has any more tricks…<p>

So right now, she was ending their fight. Because, unluckily for Hayate, his illness kind of got in the way of him winning, so Kagome had made an easy plan to end this fight before it carried on longer than what she thought was needed. It was fool-proof!

Kagome decided not to use the space traveling in this fight; she doesn't need them to know too much of what she's picked up, but just the right amount should do enough to keep them off her back. She had seen Hayate leave through one space-like wind scar and she had a feeling of where he was going to appear next, it's time for the show.

And, right on time, she ducked and rolled out of the way as Hayate had came out of his wind-scar with his sword looking as if he was about to hack her open, and while she rolled out of the way she managed to knock his sword of his hands and onto the ground a few feet away.

Hayate tried to get his sword back, as she had thought would happen, and when he did that, she took her hand and flattened it out, knocking the edge of her hand against a vital point at the back of his neck that made him fall unconsciously out of the scar and to the ground in a sleeping lump.

"Wow… Um, that was intense…" Izumo muttered looking down at Hayate who was sleeping peacefully as if he was tucked into his bed at home.

"Very intense." Kotetsu nodded in agreement with his partner while eyeing the culprit with interested eyes.

Well, Kagome did beat all of her opponents so far, and now she only has one left to fight… and that's the past-prodigy Kakashi. Now was the time that they all get to see two prodigies fight against each other. Most couldn't help but think that Kagome will automatically win, while Kakashi's students were vouching that Kakashi was going to win. Even Kagome's number one fan **Naruto** was betting against her.

Naruto's seen his sensei in action; he couldn't deny that the man was good in battle. He frowned.

"Alright, Kagome-chan this is the last fight!" The Hokage announced seriously, with a small unnoticeable smile on his face. He was waiting for this moment, no offense to the other Jounin that she had to fight. But he knew that Kakashi was going to get a kick from this fight… that could also quite possibly mean literally as well… But the girl seriously was admirable. She just never seems to give up, and he wants to see how Kakashi would take that...

"This fight better not take too long either!" Kagome muttered.

* * *

><p>The fight had immediately started after the rules were discussed again. Kagome initially thought that they were explaining for a second time because everyone knew how Kakashi loved to read his perverted books. And she wasn't very far off either… Except; he wasn't reading this time…<p>

Kakashi had watched her body through the duration of the fight… Only now he was starting to regret it. Well, not much, if he thought over how her body had moved during her previous matches... Besides, she's only, what, sixteen? There's no way that she could beat him with his Sharingan advanced as much as it had… No, he isn't being arrogant. It's just a theory; assuming that she hasn't been able to use her Sharingan much without people craving her attentions and power… It's logical, isn't it? She probably wouldn't have had time to train much what with always watching her back all the time.

She had amnesia for the last five years and there was no doubt that she also had the Sharingan—considering he's seen it for himself not too long ago. But, she's been missing for five years away from Konoha; would Suna really kidnap her, _and_ train her by will? He'd think not. Anyways, he was planning on asking her some more questions about that; the kidnapping situation.

Kagome kept dodging everything he had for her. She wasn't very surprised by his attacks, really. But, the second he uses his Sharingan, though, she knows that she's going to have to use hers [whether she wants to or not.] She's just glad that the Hokage saved him for last; even if she feels very tired right now, and even if this fight was probably going to last longer than the others…

Kagome was now trying to dodge a punch that Kakashi was throwing her way; near her neck. She was starting to wonder if he was going against the Hokage's wishes and had already decided to kill her, since he _was_ aiming for her neck by what she could tell… Can't people die like that? Getting a hard punch in the neck?

But Kagome caught his fist by knocking it away with her arm, and reflexively readied herself to fly through signs for her clan's signature jutsu with her one free hand. The only jutsu that seemed to pop up on her without any warning after she realized that she was running low on chakra, and was running low on energy in general… Yes, that's right… the fireball jutsu.

Even though it takes up energy; it was kind of the point of her using it. Once she uses this jutsu; her chakra reserves would basically be on 'E' and her miko-ki would replenish her chakra network with energy and power enough to defeat him, and enough to walk to Ichiraku's for some more Oden; it really was good…

Kakashi seen her hand move; he was very aware of her hands at the moment, actually. He saw her hand move through three signs before landing on the final one, as he leapt away, letting Kagome's occupied arm fall to her side before she lifted it to her lips in an 'O' shape as she took in a deep breath.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" she thought fervently.

* * *

><p>Rookie Nine and Gai's team watched with amusement; while Team Seven mainly sweat dropped.<p>

"Are all Uchiha's obsessed with fire, teme?" Naruto asked Sasuke seriously, while looking the moody boy in the eye with mischief.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, answering with a grunt, knowing that his sister probably heard that, since she seems to have selective hearing whenever someone insults her… But she probably won't hear him, considering she's fighting right now...? Eh, who knows, this _is_ Kagome.

* * *

><p>A huge, gargantuan fireball took place where Kakashi was standing as it came out of Kagome's mouth like a flame-thrower, filling up the entire field with immense heat and a few visible heat waves for a short period of time before dispersing as she shut her mouth again, along with her eyes. She is going to have to concentrate now; there was no "ifs, ands or buts" about it. It's time she does what all she can do.<p>

Kagome was aware that Kakashi had disappeared, she was expecting it. As she opened her eyes, it revealed her three-tomoed regular Sharingan [the red and black one] as she surveyed the area around her for the Copy Ninja. And it was pure convenience that she found that he was beneath her feet, and in the ground; waiting to do a head-under jutsu.

Kagome frowned as she leapt away while Kakashi came up from the ground getting ready to grab for her ankles. Luckily for Kagome, he missed and ended up grabbing the air beneath her feet as she vaulted through the air only a few inches out of reach of his grabby hands. That was a close one.

As she landed, she turned around and readied herself for another jutsu as Kakashi righted himself and stood facing her like he was about to end it quickly….

"Kagome-san," he began. "We're going to have to actually fight now,"

"I thought we were fighting," Kagome countered with a bright smile.

Kakashi's eyes did an upside-down 'U' thing, and Kagome could tell that he was smiling back at her, be it false or not. "If you say so, Kagome-san."

Kagome didn't even comment on that; she already knows what he's implying and she's going to win this, whether she is tired or not, she will win.

She let her eyes stay in their Sharingan form as she observed the copy ninja closely, she knew that he was going to try something next… As soon as she got ready to execute her next jutsu, Kakashi lifted his hitai-ate to reveal his one Sharingan eye confidently, albeit reluctantly, as it was already activated.

Kagome went through the seals of her next jutsu as soon as he revealed his Sharingan eye and followed through the seals with her. She frowned. This isn't going to be good...

Kagome's arm glowed a dark blue color; almost black in value, really. And following soon after, Kakashi's arm glowed the same color.

Their onlookers were confused and astonished; what kind of jutsu was this? Even Kakashi didn't know what it was. It did look peculiar... But, he couldn't for the life of him figure out what he was copying, since it couldn't be a kekkei-genkai

"Eternal Fire: Bitter slice," Kagome muttered out loud, bringing up her other arm to wrap around her torso while her glowing arm made hissing noises as she was letting the energy all flow to her hand so it could be held like a ball.

Once the energy made it's way down to her hand and focused there, the color grew darker to where it was black, and there was not a trace of it left on her arms. Kagome noticed that Kakashi was copying her, but that didn't matter what mattered was her winning this fight; seeing as Kakashi didn't even know what he was doing with it.

Kagome was about to throw it at him-he noticed it before she did it; thanks to his Sharingan-and Kakashi immediately dispelled his jutsu, and stepped aside as she ran toward him, preparing to burn his flesh off with her steaming chakra.

He can't risk whatever this jutsu was... even if they weren't supposed to kill each other. Kagome ended up running a foot past him, But Kakashi turned toward her and grabbed her wrist that was glowing as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her backside flush against his front.

Kaogme huffed. "Hentai." she muttered, but she dispelled her jutsu, and attempted to flip him over her, in success but-

Kakashi managed to still hang on to her, so they ended up in a rather compromising position for everyone to see...

* * *

><p>Naruto wasn't sure how it happened, but Kagome was straddling his sensei in the center of the field... with a very dark blush brewing on her face. Oh, this is priceless! Now he has something to tease her about whenever they go out for dinner again! She isn't going to be the one laughing now!<p>

Sasuke was blinking at the image before him; his sister was... on Kakashi. And it was all because the pervert hung on to her the whole entire time... Oh, Kakashi-sensei was definitely in for it for their next mission. He better be aware...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys, you guys already know who won... And I'm extremely sorry that I had to end it like that, I was getting writers block, and I'm starting to lose interest in my stories... I'm not even sure why that is; I think this is a pretty interesting story, if I do say so myself, But; I am aware that everyone has their own opinions... <strong>

**So, whoever GUESSES what _2_ very strong and very smexy_ YOUKAI_ from _InuYasha_ that I'm adding to this story will be given a free-choice one-shot. **

**So, review; and leave your guess! :) **


	18. Ch 17 Life in Konoha Year 1 Part I

**Disclaimer is implied, considering I'm writing fanfictions.**

**AN: I have a goal to someday get at least 90 reviews… **

**I guess I'm g****oing to have to try harder, huh? Lol, I'm just kidding guys! (: **

**It'd just be nice to have more reviewers. I feel like I'm getting worse at this fic. That's why I haven't updated in a while, oh and because I had writers block. I hate ****those! -_-' **

**Alright, well enjoy!**

**Warning****: Filler Chapter! And **_**Small**_** Mature implications, but other than that, you're good.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Life in Konoha<strong>**; Year 1 Part I **

He was on his way to Konoha right now. He knows that Pein sent Itachi and Kisame out as soon as he left, but he didn't really care. He is planning on bringing Kagome back as soon as she gets the Ninetails and Shukaku. He doesn't really care if she doesn't want to leave soon, it's his decision… plus the food back at the lair really sucked without her to cook for them. He misses her...

…

**It was amazing how she moves; it was like she was dancing. Each time the beastly thing aimed an attack at her, she literally just danced out of the way. It was almost like **_**he**_** was in a trance. **

**He didn't**** even know of how to break himself from it. Hell. He didn't know if he wanted to be snapped out of it. She was too… beautiful…**

**She moved like a bird… a Raven… **

**And right now, she was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. **

**From behind his tree, Madara saw her turn in his direction and his heart promptly sped up as he blushed from the feeling of being caught. But, it was just his luck as her gaze flew past the rest of the trees not even stopping on the one he was behind. **

**That was lucky… for her. There's no way she could stand a match with him.**

…

He finally made it to the outskirts of Suna after thinking about his first time spying on a girl… and it was Kagome at that… and he was surprised he didn't ever think of the fact that she could have a temper, then or now. But right now, he was craving her anger toward him. It was one of the reasons why 'Tobi' annoyed her for his own enjoyment, via feeding her a cake that he didn't even know the ingredients of; although, he was kind of disappointed whenever she told him that she ate it. However, that didn't matter.

Madara was very gluttonous whenever it came to punishment from Kagome…

* * *

><p>Kagome had just received her head band and Jounin vest from the Hokage and was now headed to her flat with Naruto and Sasuke at her sides. She has to stick to the mission or she will be so far thrown off that there will be no bijuu for Pein-sama. [Not that she knew why he wanted all nine bijuu anyways.] And she really couldn't afford to be thrown off of her regular mission; she actually wants to go home as soon as she's done. There will be no real reason for staying here longer than what's needed, will there? …Especially if she gets both bijuu quickly.<p>

She had told Sasuke and Naruto to come by her place so that she could get to know Naruto better, and so that she could catch up on her little brother's life since she's missed so much of it. She even threw in a semi-true apology. But, it was only partly sincere because she knew that he was probably riding merrily down the path to revenge… It only made sense. The Uchiha clan was made out to be pretty hateful, if you asked her. And, Itachi _did_ kill the entire clan.

She just hopes that Sasuke doesn't come after her too.

She had no real part in it, besides running off with Itachi. That wasn't a crime, was it? It's not like he'd be able to kill her, anyways, but still… having to fight off a pesky kid would someday grow to be very annoying.

Kagome gotten to know Naruto pretty well, throughout the past hour before he had to leave, and Sasuke stayed a while longer to tell her of the … uh, good, things that she missed. She was just grateful that she didn't have to listen to the bad things. And he even seemed to be warming up a little more to her. So she deemed it safe to ask him a very curious question that she'd been wondering ever since she's gotten here.

"Sasuke, are you gay?" she asked curiously.

"NO!" he said quickly, while shaking his head furiously. Did she find out about the academy accident? Oh, that'd just be too embarrassing! Especially since she's his older sister.

He was sitting by her on her futon in the living room with a plate full of sliced tomatoes and a rice ball on his plate with a cup of tea at his disposal, and Kagome had a bowl of oden with green tea. They had been talking about all of the men that tried to court Kagome in "Suna" [Mainly on the missions that Pein kept giving her… not from her vacation in Suna.] and all of the sudden, she asked him a question as ridiculous as this one. He really didn't see it coming. Some Uchiha he was.

"I mean, it's okay if you are." Kagome waved a single hand in the air dismissing that topic...for now. "I mean… I wouldn't _judge_ you, I was just wondering."

"Hn." Sasuke muttered, sipping at his tea.

"So, have you kissed a girl, yet?" Kagome continued her interrogation. In her right, she was fulfilling the "Older-sister" role for him. She thought she owed him that much.

Sasuke spat his tea out, and promptly started to blush furiously as he looked down remembering that, it was in fact, _not a girl_ that he was kissed by. And it for sure wasn't on purpose either! At least he hopes not, or else he's going to have to let Naruto down easily… Maybe that was why Naruto declared him as his rival… It would make sense…

But, Kagome, being herself, she thought he was blushing for a different reason… It isn't like she'd know that his first kiss was from a guy by accident… Well… Naruto, by accident, I mean.

"Oh, so you haven't kissed a girl yet?" Kagome sounded astounded.

The Uchiha's have good looks running for them; as you can tell all three of the siblings have admirers from somewhere, always—even if they'd accidentally kill off some of them. So, it shocked her that he hadn't kissed a girl yet. You can't really blame her, especially whenever Kouga and InuYasha had continuously fought over her in the Feudal Era, and Deidara and Hidan had always hit on her. It was natural for her and her… aniki... Ita-kun.

Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes, and a still slightly flushed face before shaking his head quickly again. "No."

"But—But—but what about that girl that has hair the color of a pig? She seems like she's devoted enough. I mean, yea, she seems like she's obsessed with you, but it could work out! I'm sure of it!" Kagome nodded her head, and fist pumped sounding as if she actually believed that.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He thought she had been mentally messed with a bit too much.

"Or—!" Kagome snapped her fingers together a few times "Or—What about that mouthy blonde girl? With the pretty blue eyes?"

Sasuke didn't know why, but that brought a small amount of stomach acid to fly to his mouth for a minute. That was a worse choice. She's worse than Sakura! What with her bossy-ness and her loud mouth and, her obnoxious arrogance; she reminded him too much of Naruto. Like a girl Naruto! He inwardly gagged. And it was like Kagome had just said, Sakura was pretty bad, but Ino was worse. Kagome certainly wasn't helping either of their cases.

"Hn. No." he muttered and he looked back at his sister with considerably brightened onyx black eyes. Someday, if ever, he's going to find someone who is as attractive as his sister. He'd made himself that promise a few years ago in honor of his "dead" sister. But now that she's not dead, he doubts he'd be able to find someone who hits the mark. Especially with his sister around to knock the girls down a few pegs on looks alone.

"Or that shy girl with the pearly-eyes… the Hyuuga kid, I believe?"

Sasuke outright glared at her. That was really low. A Hyuuga; really? Was Kagome seriously ignorant of the clan rivalry whenever she was here? Or did she just forget that their last name is Hyuuga? Cause, Sasuke remembered both just fine.

"Okay, not the Hyuuga…" Kagome rolled her eyes. "You know, she's probably saying the same things about you, like 'EWW! He's an Uchiha!' I wouldn't put it past any Hyuuga, really."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "No, I'm not interested…" he mumbled.

"Okay, if you tell me who you _are_ interested in, then I'll tell you who I'm interested in; just to keep this conversation interesting."

"Easy," Sasuke grunted, "someone who is almost as attractive as you."

Kagome blinked bright blue eyes owlishly. "You mean; you're going to compare every single girl that _might _interest you, to me?"

Sasuke nodded.

"As flattering as that is, and really; it's flattering. It's kind of…" she trailed off, with a frown. "Bogus. Don't you want a wife who is actually prettier than your sister? If not, I'd say that you'd make your girl feel kind of inadequate whenever I meet her; unless she's arrogant; then I'm going to have to kick her ass." She shook her head in wonder, imagining all the girls that Sasuke could be bringing home right now… Itachi sure did bring home his lover back whenever the Clan was still alive, and before he killed her along with the Clan.

"Hn. It doesn't matter right now." Sasuke blushed some more. He couldn't believe that he was still having this conversation with his sister. He's just lucky that Naruto isn't here. Otherwise he wouldn't hear the end of it!

"Oh, okay." She replied, going into deep thought on how to get Sasuke a girlfriend and stick with the mission at the same time. For sure there has to be some way. She just has to think a little harder, though it's sure to be a dangerous past time once she comes up with a terrible idea.

But there was something that Sasuke actually wanted to ask her right now. He just wasn't sure what she would say. "Ano, Kagome-nee?" he asked, keeping his head down.

"Hm?"

"What was that jutsu that you used on Kurenai-sensei?"

Kagome then went into explanation of the Mayonakumu Sharingan and how she had came up with it and what it could do to her victims. Sasuke had listened with a little too much interest than she would have liked, but he was listening. After she was done explaining Sasuke had gone back into his chilly exterior and asked her to teach it to him with his onyx eyes filled with determination and hatred.

She didn't mind teaching him, but she was wondering what he was going to do with it; it wasn't like she was going to teach him anywhere past the first level, but she was still hoping that he wouldn't try to kill anyone with it. That would gather too much attention to her and her little brother. And she really doesn't need that, especially whenever she just entered this mission. It could jeopardize everything that Pein-sama had planned for her to do.

And tomorrow morning, she's going to get the Ninetails and extract it from Naruto she's going to have to, but for now, she'll settle for teaching Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There! Sasuke-Kagome B<strong>**rotherly-Sisterly bonding! Ha. I did it! **

**Up next, the next part to Year One [!]; and it should be slightly longer. (: **

**Woo Hoo! **

**Review?**


	19. Ch 18 Life in Konoha Year 1 Part II

**AN: Disclaimer was implied. I'm Quierra. It's nice to know that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto or Rumiko Takahashi, right? Enjoy this Crossover; I think the Legal System is on my case; xD **

**Congratulations to **_**DV Anime Productions **_**for guessing the two names right! It took her a while, but she got it, sorry I forgot to add that on the previous chapter. (: **

"_**I've seen you cry; way too many times, **_

_**When you deserve to be alive…**_**"**

—**Emergency, Paramore.**

* * *

><p><strong>Key:<strong>

'**Words'**: Madara's Memories, Things of the past.

'_**Words'**_: Kagome's Memories, Things of the past, Ghosts; and People's thoughts.

**Words: 4,705 **

**Pages: 12**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Life in Konoha; Year 1 Part II <strong>

It was the next day, and Kagome learned of some shocking news from what the other Jounin and Chuunin were talking about around the village. News really spreads fast around here; really, it does. That was another reason why most people have heard of her return here; people just couldn't keep their mouths shut about the Uchiha heiress coming back to Konoha to take great care of her helpless, crazy, little brother. She was contemplating cutting her ears off after hearing that one, though… He can take care of himself—she's sure of it.

But, she completely agrees with the crazy part… Everyone knows that Sasuke expressed his feelings very clearly on the Uchiha Massacre… Not that anyone knew that she was faking amnesia, and actually could tell them _exactly_ what happened that day, five years ago. It was too bad that she wouldn't be able to though, because Itachi was bound by a promise not to tell anyone of what happened; Kagome just happened to know out of coincidence…[He told her after she bugged him; and no one can resist Kagome's charms! Right…?]

But as Kagome gallivanted (**traveled**) a merry journey around Konoha, she just happened to hear of what some of the conditionals were saying. [The conditional Jounin and Chuunin; they were iffy. They specialized in practically nothing, that's why they don't even qualify as a Tokubetsu Jounin.] The gossip all had something to do with the Chuunin exams coming up in a week or so. She was hardly surprised about that bit. She knew that they came twice a year, having had to take one herself with her former team—Yuka, and Hojo… [Which, by the way, made her wonder what ever happened to them; Hatomi-sensei, Ayume and Eri, too…]

The fact that the Chuunin Exams were up again wasn't the part that gathered her attention; but the rumor that every Jounin with a rookie genin team was entering their squads was what got her attention. _Seriously, what has Konoha come to since I've left, anyways?_, Kagome thought after hearing the ridiculous gossip.

She's seen the genin teams during her spontaneous matches, and she knew for a fact that a few of them didn't qualify [namely; her brother, Naruto and Sakura.] But, for some reason, Kagome couldn't shake the feeling that Kakashi entered them for some ridiculous reason that only he knew about—she never really did like his aloof and mocking attitude it always seemed to promise a snarky, smart-ass attitude…

He was much like his name had entailed, though; a crow…

But however and whatever goes, she has a quirky feeling that she might not be able to get the Kyuubi and Shukaku while the irksome exams were around. She didn't have a hope of being discreet, unless she had miraculously got by without anyone noticing her… that would have been the day.

But, for now; she has an errand to run.

_Hello, Uchiha-Manor_, she thought with a darkened smirk shrouding the lower half of her beautiful face as she continued to stroll her way to the boarded off land…_Or, in other words, the Hellion Zoo_.

She has to pick up something essential to her mission from an old room, or was it her her 'father's office?…

* * *

><p>Madara had made it to the outer gates of Konoha without any problems that proved difficult. The only problem he had on his hands was the small insecurity on the thought that Kagome might not recognize him [Err… Tobi] whenever he decides to show himself to her. Right now, he had a long-term transformation jutsu working in his favor. He, of course, thought he looked fine, but what if Kagome didn't think so?<p>

His face wasn't much different than it was before [the time whenever Hashirama still roamed the earth]. He looked the same age; immortal and stuck in his early twenties or late teens. Except, his eyes were a bit altered and he looked like he could have been a reincarnation of himself, maybe. His hair wasn't as long as it used to be way back when. It fell in a short spiky mess to his shoulders while his equally long bangs covered his right eye and left side of his face, leaving his left eye visible. Though his natural hair color was onyx black, his hair was now a very dark brown. His eyes were dark violet, skin the same paleness it's always been, and his height was the same at 6'8".

That was how he got by, though. All he did was lighten his appearance to give the people around him a false sense of security to his wise manned up experience that's started a war and kept him alive through it… And it was only an afterthought that kept that orange spiraled mask off his face, for the time being; he'll put it back on whenever they go back to the organization.

But for now, he set off to search for his Kagome; and the easiest, quickest way to do that was to go to the Hokage's tower.

…

It had taken a short while, and he was in the office with his ex-rival's student, who somehow had seemed to age more than him himself within the years. [Only because Madara had gained prominent immortality years back… and assuming a position of higher power stressed mortal's out to the point of aging faster…] Madara couldn't believe that the gaki had taken up the position that he had so rightfully deserved back during the founding of Konoha… But right now, that was neither here nor there, he will be around to set out on his revenge… but he still needs to the bijuu…

Hiruzen Sarutobi would most likely not even live to see the day he took back what was his… He was almost completely sure of it…

"What did you say your name was again?" the Chuunin with a scar across his nose and lightly tanned skin asked from the Hokage-gaki's side with a stunned voice.

Madara belatedly remembered that the man introduced himself as Iruka Imuno as if he didn't really care what the boy's name was; which, in reality, he didn't.

"Hiro Tokubetsu." Madara answered. He knew that Kagome didn't know that name, but he's sure that she'd recognize his aura once she was close enough… as she had told him before. It had intrigued him then and kept his interest, even now.

"And, you know Kagome-cha—err, I mean Kagome-san?"

Madara glared at the younger man with a high level of intensity, and hatred that could be felt in the small room. It was almost suffocating for the two lesser beings that was within the same vicinity of him. "You could say that…"

* * *

><p>Kagome walked as gracefully and quietly as she could; practically tiptoeing down the path to her old 'home'. The compound sort of freaked her out, still. The Manor itself brought back some pretty dark memories that she really didn't like to remember…<p>

Her thought process passed up the un-pleasantries though, whenever she felt the spirits and heavy atmosphere of death and darkness in the air. That was another thing she hated about being a miko… She senses and sees death a little too much for her liking. Hell, the dead talk to her, for crying out loud.

And she thought that saving a little girl from going to hell would have been the last of it… boy, was she wrong. Because, for one thing; there was a lot of unsatisfied dead Uchihas lurking around the compound as she walked through the place. Only a few glared or frowned at her; sending her their hate for the living, since she was the only one there on the receiving end. She even thought that she'd seen her cousin, Shisui glaring at her… But she didn't really care to notice. She was used to being glared at by the dead.

Kagome shook her head at the reminiscing of ghosts, soul pipers, and hell, as she finally stopped in front of the largest house at the compound. It took her a minute to calm herself with a deep breath before she went into a frenzy of nerves from all of the whispering and muttering that she was hearing, and she entered.

It really wouldn't do well if she killed ghosts that were already dead… it wouldn't look too 'sane' either…

Once inside, she walked around until she passed Itachi's room and she felt a small smile light her face. She didn't really know why she didn't automatically accept him as her older brother whenever she first arrived, but she knew that if she ever had asked for one, she would have asked for him.

He had cared for Sasuke a lot, and he made sure to help her on her training for her exams back then. That seemed to be the first time that she finally accepted their sibling relationship, but she still refused to call him aniki…

After a few more steps Kagome stopped at her father's office, Fugaku's office. The most defiant and angry aura was there, but she didn't care. It was practically inevitable of seeing her 'parents' again. She was pretty defiant and angry herself, but pushing her issues aside, she still decided to get what she needed.

Then there it was. Her father, I mean. The bastard that was planning on using her as another weapon backup on their plot to carry out the _coup de tat_; and it was all because it was rumored that the Uchiha's set the nine-tails against the village. That was the only reason that she remembered her father as, 'Bastard'.

Her 'mother' was standing right beside him, though; looking a little more on the side of a 'motherly-like' disappointed ghost. But, Kagome didn't give a damn why they were upset, she just let a cruel smirk cross her face.

She didn't know when she had gotten to be so_ cold_, but she had a feeling it was from being _used_ by the clan. From being _raised_ by the clan; they ruined her innocence just as much as they ruined Itachi's… just like they would have ruined Sasuke's. But it's too late for Sasuke now. He's following his own path to darkness. And Kagome won't stop him. [But, she won't let him even _try_ to kill Itachi and vice versa… she'd be damned if she did…]

"Hello, father, mother." Kagome purred in a mocking voice that was carefully weaved with her anger and remorse for ever being found by the wretched clan. But she just couldn't bring herself to hate Itachi or Sasuke… her hatred was starting to run deep for the clan, though; with nothing to fix it… especially whenever she caught whiff of the special treatment that the prodigies were getting, as it was ordered by the Bastard himself.

"_Kagome_…" Fugaku hissed.

"_She… She can see us_?" Mikoto asked, her now-everlasting Sharingan in place, glowing a deadly red, just like every other dead Uchiha in the compound.

However menacing Mikoto revealed herself to be now, Kagome just wasn't intimidated… "To have a miko on your hands… used and neglected, while acting as a weapon… You didn't even have a clue… did you?"

"_Were you apart of this, Kagome_?" Fugaku's tone was sharp but he wasn't being specific. She knew what he was asking, though… 'Did she help kill the clan?'—the question itself made her want to bark out a laugh that mocked Fugaku's intelligence and authority; which he now lacked.

"No, Itachi killing you was by himself alone," she answered, "it was ordered by the man called Danzo; I wouldn't have been able to kill you, no matter how much I wanted to…" she walked over to the desk, and dug around in one of the lower drawers, before pulling out a huge, ancient black book, filled with ancient writings and papers. It was what she needed.

The Jutsu Records of Resurrection… she wasn't exactly sure why Fugaku had it; but she knew that he was planning on using it in the coup de tat… She's just happy that she had accidentally found it as a kid, and had hid it afterward.

"_What are you doing with that?_"

"What does it matter?" Kagome retorted. "You're dead." She took the book and she quickly sealed it in one of her scrolls so that she could pack it away with her bags. It was time for her to get out of here.

"_And you think you're leaving here, now?_" Mikoto snarled. Yes, snarled. It was really a wonder that this woman was ever a nice woman; but death seems to does that to angry ghosts; makes them angrier than before…

"I _don't think_…" Kagome muttered. Her hands glowed a dark blue as she let loose her ki, making the two angry spirits disappear for the time being, so that she could make her escape with the book that she needed. It was time for her to get back to her apartment before Sasuke and Naruto dropped by.

…

It was a long walk and a few wolf-whistles later, and Kagome was in her apartment, setting the scroll that held the jutsu book into her suitcase before moving the suitcase back. If anyone had found the jutsu book, they'd probably have more ANBU watching her than what they had now… which was way beyond what was necessary…

She still hadn't seen Naruto or Sasuke, even though she had been hoping to get the extraction done and over with… But, she hadn't seen them all day; not even whenever she went to see if Naruto was in his apartment earlier. But, Kagome didn't think that he'd forget all about her and coming to her house, it made her wonder what was going on right now…

* * *

><p>The Hokage blinked a few times as he took in the sight of the man before him; the man who called himself Hiro. Hiruzen didn't understand what it was, but he couldn't shake the familiarity that he felt whenever looking at the man. He couldn't even think of a name that would best fit the man other than 'Hiro', in otherwords he was at a loss for words or solutions alone…<p>

But, never the less, Hiro had passed the questions that Hiruzen had asked him with respectable stealth, but small bits of naivety and confusion. So, the Hokage had no choice but to give the man what he wanted and grant him temporary citizenship to the village. The man had said that he was only staying as long as Kagome was, to which Iruka groaned quietly, but neither of the older men paid any attention to his sighs of complaint. They just simply ignored him and his inputs that he kept throwing in.

"Should we send someone to get her?" Iruka asked, looking back at the Hokage. He had to get back to grading the academy student's homework; otherwise he would have gone to get Kagome himself…

"Yes, send Kakashi, please, Iruka." Hiruzen answered.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

…

Iruka had gotten Kakashi to agree to pick Kagome up; and to say that Kakashi was showing more emotion than usual was practically an understatement. He was practically bouncing on his toes just to get to Kagome's apartment, well if anyone could actually see him doing that, I mean.

Kakashi arrived in not much of a hurry to Kagome's apartment, but he wasn't taking his sweet time either. If the Hokage wanted to see Kagome, it must have been pretty important to call her away from her home, right? So he went at a ninja's normal pace right to the apartment that they had helped her get settled in on her first day there. It was the one that he was glad to have witnessed where it was… otherwise he wouldn't have been able to fetch Kagome.

The window wasn't too far up, but he didn't want to be rude and barge into her home… so he decided to knock on her door.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_.

After three raps, Kakashi, with his enhanced hearing, heard Kagome's footsteps come from somewhere far at the other end of the small home. His heart started to race a bit as he tried to remember why he was even there in the first place. Kagome was sure to wonder what he was doing there…

_Oh, right, the Hokage needed her_, he rolled his visible eye as he took out his familiar orange book, and began to 'read' from his book, while standing to face her neighbor's door.

He didn't have to wait long before Kagome slowly swung the door open, to reveal herself in a short black mini skirt and a blue tank top that showed her curves… [One particular set of curves was approximately a c-cup… not that he's paying attention to that…], with her female's blue high-heeled ninja sandals. Her hair was pulled up into a high messy bun with her bangs skewered across her face and she looked a little flushed. [It was a good thing her bright, piercing, blue eyes didn't notice his discreet glance over her body…]

Kakashi was just that damn attentive today… You know, to—um… to… make sure that she wasn't armed and ready to spontaneously attack him. Yes, that's it. He was making sure that he didn't die at her hands today.

"Oh, Kakashi-san…" Kagome squint her eyes as she suppressed her shock at seeing the _Copy Nin_ at her home. "What brings you here? It couldn't possibly be just a friendly visit…I don't know you that well." She grinned, wiping her bangs away from her face for a minute.

"Oh, I just dropped by to say 'Hello', of course…" he began. "But, then I heard some news from a friend of mine, and the Hokage wants you in his office."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. _Whatever for?_, she thought. _I'm supposed to be on probation…_

"I didn't get the reason, unfortunately… I guess we're just going to have to find out ourselves." Kakashi feigned a sigh.

"Oh, okay. Just let me get my vest…" she turned around and left her door open; free for Kakashi to come in or stay out.

He decided to stay out for his benefit; he wants her to see that he can be a gentleman. Well, at least _before_ he asks her on a date, that is. Then, he can be whatever she wants…

Kagome didn't take that long, but now she wore a royal-blue t-shirt instead of the tank top, but she wasn't wearing her Jounin vest… Ah, it's whatever. Kakashi wouldn't have been able to see her curves very well if she had worn it anyways.

...

Whenever they arrived outside the Hokage tower Kagome felt something familiar that she'd grown to love and had gotten used to very quickly. The aura was somehow suppressed now, but she's sure it was the same. _But,_ she wondered, _why is Tobi here? Wasn't Pein going to send Itachi and Kisame in a few months?_

It took the duo hardly any time at all after they were passed through the Hokage's assistants that they were at the Hokage's doors. It was really a plus that they were ninjas and were required to be quick on their feet, literally; because it canceled out the time limit they had to get there in the first place. Even though the Hokage was expecting her a little sooner, but it was only to be expected that they arrived a little late since it _was_ Kakashi who was sent after her.

Kagome's heart started to speed up whenever she seen a pretty handsome man, [without an orange monstrosity covering his face] with dark violet eyes and dark brown hair, and spiky hair that rivaled her kid brothers. He was very tall, too. Compared to her, that is.

His height was the same, but she wasn't expecting Tobi to be hot… or was this a henge? Kagome sighed after that thought. She was really hoping that she would be able to see her companion's real face…

But Kagome instantly knew it was 'Tobi' because his aura was exactly the same as she left him. She smiled internally.

"Ah, Kagome-chan, there you are!" the man spoke without Tobi's childish voice; but he spoke in a smooth baritone that traveled through her nervous system, sending a pleasant bout of shivers down her spine.

That wasn't expected.

But was even more unexpected was for him to come to her in a semi-flash of black and red, before he was standing directly in front of her and wrapped an arm around her waist, while tilting her head back, with his free hand, before he placed smooth lips over hers in lip lock that surprised her as she squeaked.

No he wasn't her first kiss… It was just that she wasn't expecting '_Tobi_ 'of all people to publicly attack her with affections whenever he doesn't even do that back at home…

Kagome could feel the blood rushing to her face, as she didn't want to just jerk herself away, that wouldn't be... smart? Besides, 'Tobi' is a good kisser; if she must admit...

Madara smirked inwardly as he felt Kagome finally relax into his kiss, and slowly—but forcefully, he allowed his tongue to slip past his own lips and enter hers with or without her permission; he could care less for it. Kagome was still in shock, and she was kind of weak in trying to fight his tongue away, but Madara ended up dominating her entire cavern, as Kagome felt him smirk against her lips before he pulled away.

Kakashi and the Hokage were shocked as they stared at the couple in front of them. Well, more like the Hokage was surprised… and disturbed while Kakashi was just disturbed.

That man had just decided to claim Kagome-san in front of an audience; without a regard for who was watching. He mentally sighed, well she's out, looks like he's going to have to find another…

"Um… Hiro-san?" The Hokage cleared his throat, while looking with amusement in his eyes at Kagome's bright-red blush that was coating her face. "If you don't mind my asking… Is there something going on…?" he trailed off a bit suggestively in an elderly way.

Kagome blinked away her shock after that, _Of course there's nothing going on! Tobi here, just wanted…. Wait, did he say Hiro? That's the name that Tobi came up with?_

"Oh," Madara answered, "No; not at all… Oh… It's just," he bit his lip, playing a blushing embarrassed boy after the show he just gave. "I can't believe Kagome-koi didn't tell you!" he paused and looked at Kagome with an emotion that was unidentifiable before looking back to the Hokage and Kakashi. "She's my fiancée…" he sighed, looking back at Kagome with twinkling violet eyes. That will keep them away, he thought with a hefty amount of anger, as his mood considerably lifted after making a public claim on Kagome.

_Fiancée!_, she thought, enraged. "Um..."

"Ma… Aren't you too young to be getting married?" Kakashi decided to mutter, looking dead into Kagome's irritated black eyes.

Everyone ignored him, though, they all knew that wasn't the truth. Hell, Fugaku was planning on marrying her off at twelve; and besides, whenever she became a genin, she became an adult; and that was so long ago…

But that didn't deter Kagome from the shock and anger she felt at the moment...

...

Kagome was still angry after the Hokage had told her that Tobi was staying at her place. Well, he said Hiro, but she knew who he was talking about; hence the fact that she could sense Tobi's aura and she was exceptionally aware of him since he'd had kissed her earlier that day…

Kagome told 'Tobi' the dos and don'ts of her apartment. Like for instance: He cannot sleep in her room. Period. It doesn't matter how much she loved the guy, she was still angry that he kissed her like that, and embarrassed that he made up a bogus lie that they were engaged. But she was even angrier that she didn't say anything to contradict the lie.

That made her wonder, why was she keeping quiet it? Was she was doing it because she needed work in her acting department, or because she loved that Tobi had actually kissed her, after wondering for so long what his face would actually look like without the orange monstrosity of a mask?

A few weeks past before Konoha held it's Chuunin Exams and Sasuke and his team began to take the test. Kagome couldn't get the nine tails from Naruto's body because he was always gone whenever she was looking for him, and he didn't even come by the day that she was expecting him to. Tobi couldn't help her get Kyuubi, because he was usually busy trying to read and translate the book of jutsus that Kagome had picked up at the Uchiha Manor, it was just unfortunate that the book was in Greek.

Who even knows Greek in the Fire Country?

A month after that the Chuunin exams were done, and Naruto and Sasuke weren't getting along any better than they used to. Not that it meant anything to anyone, really. But Kagome noticed that Sasuke kept showing signs of jealousy; and she was later proven that she was right. Sasuke was jealous; he told her of all the good things that Naruto could do, and he even told her that the snake, Orochimaru, [She knew he was up to something], had marked him with the Cursed Seal of Heaven. Sasuke was pretty upset that Kakashi sealed it off, but the seal didn't prevent him from using it in his favor whenever he decided to leave the village. But, if anything good came out of all this, Kagome did get the Shukaku from the Gaara kid whenever he ran off during the Invasion of Konoha and before the Sandaime's death.

The kid was still living, and if she admitted it, he was looking much better than he had been. He even looked relieved whenever she had told him that she could take away the voices that were in his head. He had looked about ready to hug her whenever she removed the demon without hurting him, too.

It was another few months there, and Sasuke was still gone from Konoha. Naruto and Sakura were torn that their teammate and first love wasn't there anymore. Kagome and Tobi didn't stick around to listen to their problems though, they were almost done Translating the book for the rest of the extraction of the demons. Tobi had written to Pein and warded off Itachi and Kisame's check-up on himself and Kagome, and told him that they will be back as soon as Kagome get's the Kyuubi.

Kagome felt exhausted after the Shukaku's extraction, though. She knew that she was going to need someone to help her apply chakra and energy to complete the Kyuubi's especially since the Kyuubi had more power than a one tailed beast, like the Shukaku,

But it was neither here nor there, because they will get the Kyuubi, Madara was sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm still not sure how these chapters are going to play out...<strong>

**Oh, and if any of you are confused, Madara is Tobi to Kagome, and his fake name that he took up was Hiro. Sorry if I confused any of you.**

**Thank you for reading! :D**

**Review? **

**Whenever I hit the 90 mark, I'll be happier than I am now. ;)**


	20. Ch 19 Life in Konoha Year 2 Part I

_**[The second Year in Konoha] **_

**Itachi: 20 yrs. **

**Kagome: 16-17 yrs.**

**Sasuke (rookie nine): 13 yrs.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_**Madara isn't going to look like he does in Shippuuden**_**, because that's just nasty… Oh, and he's being referred to as **_**Tobi**_** unless I say otherwise.**

**Warnings:**** More Mature **_**Implications **_**Otherwise nothing too major. Read at your own discretion. You have been warned. **_**Implied under-aged drinking**_**; **_**Innuendos, **_**but really nothing extreme… If anything it's still PG-13. **

**I'm changing the Rate of this fic later, no worries. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Year Two In Konoha: Part I<strong>

**[Holding your Own]**

The first year had passed without a hitch. They had one of the bijuu that Kagome was sent out here for, and Kagome and 'Tobi' shared their apartment somewhat peacefully. It was only somewhat peaceful because for some reason each time Kagome woke up from a very amazing dream, [one that consisted of an _amazing_ kisser—the Mysterious Tobi,] she was alerted to find that Tobi was watching her very closely; like he was making sure that she was still there or something. But, the only way she found that she could answer to those nights were to ask him what he was doing still awake.

After that day that Tobi had first arrived in Konoha, he hadn't tried to kiss her again, much to Kagome's disappointment and Kakashi and every other pervy male's delight. She was almost starting to wonder if she chased him away by being nonresponsive to him. But, it wasn't her fault; she was surprised whenever he kissed her… and now she won't be able to respond, because he hadn't tried to kiss her again…

The months that followed getting the Shukaku from its host, Gaara, had been alright. Tobi had managed to translate most of the Jutsu Records of Resurrection from Ancient Greek to Japanese, enough that the jutsus were actually doable. And, the best part about getting most of it translated was that it was like a present for Kagome! Some of her work had been lessened down for her now and all she needed to do was get one more chakra monster.

Kagome's birthday was actually coming up in a few days—she was going to be turning 17. The shinobi in Jounin and Chuunin were going to be throwing her a party; but she didn't know where. Actually, she didn't even know that she was even having a party. They had told her '_fiancé_' that they were throwing her a party, which was how Tobi knew, of course; he didn't even bother telling Kagome; he decided to make it a surprise party.

But, Tobi was most shocked that they were even going to throw her a party; knowing that she was 'engaged' to him. But it always made him giddy to remind them all by saying nonsense like, 'Oh, my Kagome-koi will just have to surprise me tonight!' and 'She's going to punish me again, I just know she is—but, I just hope she doesn't use the whips and handcuffs this time!'

All the usual innuendos that he kept implying earned him glares from some of the Jounin and three select Chuunin, but whether they were disgusted or just jealous didn't really matter to him. He was just staking his claim on the miko, and getting a laugh at the hatred that he was evoking from the lesser beings because Kagome is his. And he was going to make sure that they all stayed away from her during her 17th birthday party; he's going to make it one of the best days of her life... But there were still some bad things about the upcoming celebration…

Well, for instance there's the fact that Tsunade—the current Hokage, Godaime Hokage—introduced her to the intoxicating bottles of sake. Now that Kagome's tasted them, she drinks them every other night with Tsunade… and as much as Tobi loves a drunken Kagome, she's too gullible whenever she's downed a _few_ bottles.

And then there's the fact that she's a talker whenever she's drunk. She could just spill out everything that she was here for, all in just 6 glasses of straight vodka. And they haven't even gotten Kyuubi yet! It would destroy almost everything that she'd worked for, and Tobi just couldn't let her do that.

At the moment, Kagome was alone, walking to the Hokage tower with a huge stack of papers in her hands. She was only doing assistant work for Tsunade because she was still on probation from whenever she first came here, and Tsunade didn't want to change anything that her former sensei had set up.

Of course, Kagome wasn't working alone today. Izumo and Kotetsu were also working. They were just working in the tower at the moment, submitting information to the Hokage for acceptances and to submitting mission reports. And, Kagome was lucky to have them to help her; otherwise she'd have broken her back carrying all those papers months ago.

But, Kagome gotten into the tower with surprisingly no difficulty—even though she couldn't see her feet from the stack of papers, and she didn't even have to stop once. She made it to the station that the two Chuunin were working and she sighed from around the papers as she sat them down on their table with a resounding '_thump'_.

The boys noticed her entry some moments ago, and had stared at her with amused looks on their faces. They're surprised that Kagome had gotten this far, all the way from the gate in which the papers were dropped off, considering the front gates were such a long distance away…

And, the situation was only amusing because Tsunade had been torturing Kagome with carrying all of the paper work to the top floor. And, well, Tsunade wanted to torture Kagome because Kagome always won their poker games, and it was just too damn hilarious to see that she was being punished for winning. Even though, Tsunade insisted that Kagome cheated with her Sharingan…

And right now, Kagome looked as if she was never going to play another poker game with Tsunade again—Poor girl... Too bad she didn't know that Tsunade was planning for a rematch at her birthday party...

"Tsunade-sama is trying to kill me…" she sighed.

"Maybe if you didn't win so many games of poker…" Izumo suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"And that's my fault how?" she muttered in answer. "It's not my problem that she can't gamble for her bottle of sake…"

Well, it was true, Tsunade had learned the nickname, _The Legendary Sucker_…

"I'm surprised that you'd lasted this long, Kagome-chan…" Kotetsu stared at her.

"Yea, well. I have a feeling that won't last for long… I'll see you guys later…" she picked the papers up again and began to walk off to the top floor not even hearing the rest of the conversation that Izumo and Kotetsu decided to continue.

"I bet she doesn't even make it out alive, next time she's called here." Kotetsu said as soon as she was out of hearing distance.

"I bet she would, have you seen Kagome's endurance levels on her forms?" Izumo sounded incredulous.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys, I'm not really sure if I want to continue this fic… It's sooo long! <strong>

**Well, I guess we'll find out later if I ever get in the mood to write. **

**Up next should be Part II to Year Two. **

**-Now accepting Anonymous Reviews; **

**So, review! No ifs, ands, or buts about it! Just review! I won't bite you! (Unless you leave me something intolerable, lol.)  
>I don't even care if you just say, "Good Chapter" or "Love it" as long as I get to my goal: 90 reviews! <strong>

**Ja ne, **

**BelieveInKi1214**


	21. Ch 20 Life In Konoha Year 2 Part II

**AN: Good News; I'm not Dead. :) I just couldn't write because I didn't have the time to, I had to update every other fic while I still had my ideas running smoothly. :D**

**This is a short chapter, and after this, I think I'm going to leave it alone for a while and get started on the modern version. :) there needs to be more MadaraxKagome fics! why isn't anyone writing any! lol. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Year Two in Konoha Pt. II<strong>

**[In the Office] **

"Tsunade-sama!" she sang, walking into the double doors and letting them hit the walls with a loud smack, not even stirring the blonde woman that was resting at the huge desk.

Okay, so today was a little bit different. Tsunade wasn't sober; she hardly ever was whenever she was in the office. But, Kagome had a plan. As soon as she set Tsu's papers down on her desk, the woman sat up and grumbled at her about 'no tact' and other pleasantries, Kagome thought that it probably had something to do with Tsunade's hangover and her dreams that she had before she rudely awoke her. But, that didn't matter to Kagome; today was the day that she's going to make Tobi see that he loves her. She's going to kiss him as her own birthday present to herself!

She was actually waiting for _him_ to kiss her again, and after so long of waiting; almost a year; she realized that she's going to have to make the 'second' move. She doesn't really care if Tobi just kissed her to put on a show for the Third, she actually enjoyed it, and she's willing to put up a REAL relationship between the two of them; besides, she thinks that today is the day that she can at least try to get the Kyuubi from Naruto-well if and when he isn't on an extended mission, then it'd be great. She was actually starting to think that _Tobi_, of all people, was starting to get annoyed with her that she didn't get the nine tails _yet. _

But, it isn't her fault; Kyuubi was just plain hard to begin with, even Tobi knew that; or at least Kagome thought he did.

"Is Naruto-kun still out on that mission?" she asked with a little hope seeping into her voice.

Tsunade glared up at Kagome from waking her up, and she rubbed her eyes so that her vision will stay put. "Yes, he and his team haven't even sent a mid-mission report yet, so I don't know when they will get back."

Kagome sighed. She knew that Naruto's team was out; except the thing was, it was too bad they couldn't take Kakashi with them. Oh well, she's just going to have to deal with Kakashi and not getting the Kyuubi yet.

"Well I'm going to head out, I guess I'll see you whenever you need me..." Kagome began to walk out the door.

"Oh, Kagome-chan?" Tsunade asked, in a better mood than she was whenever Kagome first entered.

"Yea?"

Tsunade grinned, "Be at the Casino tonight at 8, will you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry Guys, there will be a Part three to the Second year, I owe you guys that much, I only updated because I hadn't updated in like four weeks... I just have no ideas running for this story and I'm sad to say I'm drawing a blank. But next Chapter will PROBABLY be a bit longer. <strong>


	22. Ch 21 Life In Konoha Year 2 Part III

**This chapter is undoubtedly short. So, sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Year Two Part III<strong>

"Almost done!" the feminine voice sounded struggled, like she was wrestling a wild animal of some sort. Though some wouldn't put it past this woman, Anko Mitarashi, she was sort of crazy. No comment on how crazy she is though… It was just some miracle that she could comb through the wild untamed forest that was Kagome's thick curled locks, and pin them on top of her head.

_Yank. _

"OW!" Kagome groaned, trying to reach up for her head, only to be stopped by the slap of Kurenai's petite hands.

"Kagome," she tutted. "You said you'd let us do this for you."

"Yeah, and I _also_ said that I'm just going to a gambling casino, what the hell is the matter with you two?" Kagome frowned. "The second I said 'Casino' you guys jumped at the chance to dress me up in a glittery dress that doesn't even reach my knees!" '_Not that I mind, I'm sort of used to it,_' she thought coyly eyeing the hem of the skirt.

It was true though. Kagome had just gotten back from Tsunade's office and the second she went to Anko's house, Kurenai answered the door with an expectant face and told Anko to get everything ready. Kagome wasn't exactly sure how they knew that she was coming over there to get ready, but she surely didn't expect them to go all out with dressing her up. It's not like she ALWAYS comes over to let them dress her, so what were they up to? Whatever it was, it took the three of them five hours to do; which included going to the hot springs and spa to freshen up. But, Kagome always took long whenever she took a bath. She warned them that too, and they didn't have a problem with it, tonight.

"Oh, kid, no one ever goes to a casino to just get rich by suckering off the Legendary Sucker." Anko answered. "There's always a good group of the single men that hang out there too. You don't want to leave the casino on your birthday without a man on your arm, do you?"

Kagome blushed a bit at the thought of leaving with a certain someone on her arm… "It doesn't mean that you can dress me up like some showgirl," she scowled.

"Whatever, we're done now," Anko replied. "And I suggest you use the body mirror in the bathroom. You want to see your full self. Luckily, you've got the bust to pull this dress off; when I was your age I could hardly fit it…" she muttered incredulously, shaking her head.

Kagome rose from her seat in Anko's bedroom with a little help from Kurenai and headed off to the bathroom carefully in the high heels that they slipped on her feet. Whenever she got in front of that mirror, her blue eyes widened, as she tried to look for one of her flaws.

The dress was amazing, she didn't bother looking whenever they decided to blind fold her before she put on her dress, it was a deep dark blue ribbon dress that stopped mid-thigh and exposed a great deal of her back, but made up for modesty by covering her cleavage; surprisingly (plus it wasn't all that surprising since they got the dress at a kunoichi store; it was really for provocative spy missions; shocker, right?). And like Anko had muttered earlier; it was luck that Kagome could actually fit the dress, what with her chest being almost as huge as Tsunade's in comparison. The dress actually looked like a second skin, and went very well with the heels that Kurenai had gotten her for her birthday.

The heels weren't too high, but they supported her height and now she stood at least 5'7". The heels were black and, like most heels, they made her legs look long. Which was plus, according to Anko… Kagome giggled slightly at what Anko had told her a few weeks ago whenever she was talking about how some civilians were hitting on her…

"_You've got long legs; that's very rare; I'm surprised guys haven't been lining up to get you…" _

Little did Anko know, the reason that they weren't lining up was because Tobi had spread a false lie that they were engaged. In fact, Kagome was quite surprised that Anko hadn't heard the rumor yet. Or maybe she had and that was the reason she said what she did that day.

Her hair was acceptable too, it was curled in large ringlets that fell in a beautiful mess around her heart-shaped face and made her look like an angel, well in her opinion. She's not arrogant about her looks, but she isn't self-conscious all the time either; she's just confident in her looks; that's why she knows that she looks good. It wouldn't help if she went to the casino feeling like crap cause she thought she looked ugly. And that most definitely wasn't the case.

"Well, I like my makeup. That's for sure." Kagome grinned in the mirror. Her makeup wasn't much—just eyeliner, mascara, and foundation. Nothing to heavy; and something that made her look a little more natural. She was ready to go.

Whenever she got into Anko's bedroom again she was surprised to see that they weren't even in there. There was just a few leaves laying around on the floor around the bed, and a note where the makeup set used to lay. Kagome went over and picked up the note.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, we had some errands to run, but you know where the casino is, right? Of course you do; you only go there every other day to bet Tsunade… <em>

_Anyways, we want to wish you luck at the Casino, I hear Tsunade isn't going to go easy on you tonight. But, good luck anyways, we all know you're going to need it, that woman hits hard! _

_Oh and don't be late either; she hates tardiness!_

_Love, your friends, _

_Anko and Kurenai_

* * *

><p>Kagome snorted and pocketed the note. Figures, they decided to leave her at Anko's apartment alone. She was kind of peeved at that, she knew where the casino is, of course, but she doesn't want to be out walking alone in this outfit.<p>

Oh, she isn't worried about getting taken advantage of; everyone knows her status in Konoha. They knew not to mess with her. She has half the male population of the village actually afraid of her. So, no, isn't worried about anything like that. It's just that she is hardly wearing anything, and she doesn't want anyone to see her like this outside of the casino…

Speaking of which, she was surprised to see that there was hardly anyone out on the street. But she supposed it was because there was a festival on the outskirts of Konoha, and the kids and adults probably went to it to enjoy themselves. But it was pretty peculiar that no one was out. Not even Ichiraku's was open, and he usually runs until night.

Whenever Kagome got to the casino she got a funny feeling in her gut that told her to open the door slowly to avoid a premature heart attack…. She obeyed her gut feeling and slowly slid the shoji door open to see that all of the lights were completely shut off.

But; usually at this time the club was filled and busy with people placing bets and gambling like there was no tomorrow. Why were the lights off?

That only lasted two seconds before the lights in the back came on abruptly and everyone popped out of their hiding places and shouted at her, "Happy Birthday, Kagome!"

And everyone filled her sight as she looked around at everyone.

"Thank you so much, guys," she murmured, her eyes still wide.

She was shocked, her heart started beating so fast that she placed a hand to her heart as she looked for the familiar faces that she was used to seeing. The first one's she seen was Anko and Kurenai, mentally cursing them for leaving her, but she kept looking around until her eyes landed on the henged Tobi.

He looked undeniably desirable on her birthday tonight, and what was even more special was that she was dressed up, too. He instantly headed her way, with a small smirk in place as if mentally sending her a message that told her "happy birthday" in his own way. But Kagome, still stuck in the past, still couldn't picture Tobi smirking for some reason… It probably had something to do with that orange mask monstrosity. She's glad he's taken it off, but she still can't get over the fact that he was someone that she'd be interested in afterwards.

He stopped in front of her and pulled her tightly to him, and bent down to whisper in her ear in the dark and luring voice that she was becoming familiar with, "Happy Birthday, Kagome-chan; I hope you didn't get too attached to this place, it's almost time that we leave here…"

Kagome's eyes widened. What about the Kyuubi? She just let him slip through her fingers every time she was even close to getting him… But she didn't want to think about that, instead she pulled back away from the hug, tilted her head back and found his lips pressing hers to his, surprising & pleasing him in the process.

Madara knew it was time to tell her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? Should I continue this story on to like, 30 or 40 chapters? Or should I stop it after this chapter to get started on the modern version? <strong>

**(I'd still make a modern version, anyways. :D) **

**Alright, I just need 5 reviews/responses and I'll continue with one or the other, or maybe even both! ^3^ **

**Review?**


	23. Ch 22 A Lot to Think About?

**Updated A.N: **I decided to **continue... **sorry for being fickle. XD But, I didn't want to just leave you guys hanging like that. I mean, Kagome _just_ got to kiss Madara back! It needs to continue! So,**_ I am continuing this story_**! And it probably will never have an ending. (: and also, _GREAT NEWS_! I found a way to work **every single little thing** that was in this story into a _brand new_ plot line. So this story now has an **OFFICIAL PLOT**. Aren't you guys proud of me? :D Anyways, I owe you guys; the ones that like this story. Besides, I like this story too much my self to leave it alone forever.

**But; this come-back chapter is a short one, sorry. **

**Kagome is now, 17 years old. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: A Lot to Think About?<strong>

It was the day after Kagome's birthday party, the night previous having been the best birthday Kagome has had, practically ever… And it had nothing to do with her new friends, but more of the certain someone who Kagome decided to never allow to leave her side. If anything, what Kagome had done had made herself more hopeful for things to come in the future. Earlier this morning Tobi had told her that she wouldn't have to worry about getting the Kyuubi as of now. She needed a break from extracting bijuu and, he decided that they don't need the chakra monster immediately, anyways; Pein will just have to send someone else to get the nine tails later. So she didn't have to worry about that. Actually she had no worries at all as she packed her bags and safely tucked the book of resurrections away in her new sealing pouch earlier in the morning.

Right now it was night time, and the pair were making their way out of Konoha being especially quiet; Kagome was grateful that Tsunade had called the ANBU off months ago from following her since Kagome proved herself 'loyal' to Konoha, even though she'd still be on probation if she stayed there. Now, the two of them found themselves on the other side of the gates, having escaped the same way they took when Itachi massacred the clan. And, looking back to how they left without warning, Kagome and Madara both knew that Kagome was now going to be officially marked as an S-Ranked Missing Nin, but that didn't matter. She wasn't planning on staying in that village anyway, she'd told Sarutobi, and she'd also told Lady Tsunade, so it wasn't much of a suprise.

Kagome and Tobi(Madara) quickly made their way away from the village, Kagome's respective bags sealed away in seals along with Madara's. Neither one of them said anything because of the night before and so that they wouldn't cause any nearby ninjas any alert to their escaping. But, both had plenty on their mind to think about to fill in the void of not speaking, making the silence tolerable and not uncomfortable.

Madara was thinking of a plan to reveal his true identity to Kagome. He knew that he'd first met her a long time ago, and that time has windscars... And if he was on the right path of thinking; then, if Kagome doesn't go back in time to at least _see_ him, then she probably will end up dead just like the rest of the Uchiha clan. A few more silent moments of thinking and a slow smirk partly made its way onto his face. All he has to do is send Kagome back to the day that he first saw her, and teach her how to get back, he knew about time travel even back then. That would be the perfect time for him to reveal himself, but he couldn't help but feel a little bit heart broken at the thought of her seeing; what if she saw, and she didn't like what she's seen? He wasn't that much of a saint, then or now. His mood began to dampen and bitter as his thoughts took an unpleasant turn.

Kagome, sensing the change in the air glanced at 'Tobi' out of the corner of her eyes with indecision written clearly on her face. Should she interrupt his train of thought? She could tell that just by him thinking of whatever it is he was thinking about that he was upsetting himself. Finally she sighed after watching him speed up his pace, and she'd sped up to run by his side.

"What's the deal with us leaving so early, anyways?" she decided to ask.

Madara heard her. It took him a minute to answer, though. He'd put on his childish voice again, though the smooth baritone was still there, as an undertone. Or, maybe Kagome just let herself become accustomed to the husky voice in the naive voice's absence. She wouldn't know...

"What do you mean, Kagome-chan?"

"Kyuubi; How are we supposed to get him?" she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Madara's gaze slid to hers, and his henge was still on; and Kagome hadn't minded. She'd already decided during their stay in Konoha that that orange mask sort of disturbed her... like the color fits, but it didn't. Tobi always had a strong undercurrent to his aura-that was probably why the color seemed to fit. But, the more time Kagome spent around the 'enthusiastic' and 'naive' male, the more powerful his aura grew; it explained why the mask didn't fit, and why Kagome was bothered with him wearing it.

"I told you earlier Kagome-chan," a smile played at the corners of his lips. Or maybe it was a smirk, Kagome couldn't be sure. "Leader-sama will send someone else to get him."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. _Who is he planning on sending, anyways?_

"And besides, _koi_, yesterday was your birthday; no need to trouble you with getting two bijuu."

Kagome almost stopped in her tracks, causing her to misstep, and fall face first, though luckily Madara had stuck his arm out and had caught her by the waist as he stopped. _I didn't even know she was this clumsy_, he mused looking down at the girl with glowing black eyes.

"No need to trouble me?" she questioned, almost like she hadn't fell at all, even though she was still in Madara's arms. "What were you getting mad about a few minutes, ago, anyways?"

Madara stared into her curious sapphire orbs as he thought over what was making him made just moments ago as he tried to come up with a flawless lie that he could tell her as he began to walk again; arm still wrapped around her waist.

"Nothing too important, Kagome-chan."

No such luck. He just realized that there wasn't really anything to cover up for why he was acting the way he was, and that reason may very well be that he didn't feel right lying to her, though he tried as much as he may have, and he had never succeeded.

Kagome sighed dejectedly. It appears she wasn't the only one with a lot on her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello all. I'm here to apologize for being an <strong>** writer. But, I decided to continue this story because I was rereading it a few days ago, and I decided that I liked this story, and I wanted to see the ending of it myself. And besides, that last chapter wasn't much of an ending, and anything could have happened. ANND! I came up with a plot for this story that can be worked in without any damages. :) **

**THE SHOW MUSTT GO ON! :D **

**I love you all! Thank you for reading, reviewing and loving it , or reading and hating it, whichever. ;D**


	24. Ch 23 Base Sweet Base

**I disclaim everything that I know isn't mine. (: **

**And, I'm addicted to Updating. This is my Second Update in Two Days. :O**

**Pairings are still Madara/Kagome. :D**

_**Evilicious Definition: Making Anime Good**_**. – A good Fan Flash has spoken to me. (: ^.^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Base Sweet Base,<strong>

Pein sat behind his desk rereading the letter that he'd just received two days ago, on Kagome's birthday. The letter read that Kagome and Madara were going to be arriving to the base soon, with only the Shukaku. Of course, Pein wasn't exceedingly angry right now, because, well; an angry Madara is worse than not getting the Kyuubi. And, he's sure that there will be more chances to get the bijuu extracted, even though Kagome had to pull out of her mission. But, she _did_ need a break… and he sort of needed her for a different mission, one that only she could do, and this time he meant it literally. No one else could do this job. He could try to send someone else, but he doubts that they would even come back alive, or even last one day. Kagome is a miko, therefore, she's the only one fit for this job.

So, as Pein laid his papers down, he waited for the knocking on his door that would signify Itachi and Kisame's arrival from their latest mission… which was returning from one of the nearest shrine wells after they've sealed it off. He knew they were on their way down the hall, he's felt their chakra signals the moment they entered the base.

Soon after a few minutes, there came the knock that Pein was waiting for and Pein called for them to come in.

Itachi and Kisame walked into the office with quite satisfied expressions on their faces.

"So?" Pein questioned them, eyeing the two carefully.

"The Well is sealed off… There won't be any travels happening between that thing anymore," Kisame had a smirk on his face, and though Itachi's face remained blank, his eyes showed success.

"Was there any odd occurrences that took place when you sealed it, then?"

"There was only a small change, but nothing big really… the well vanished after we sealed it." Itachi answered.

"Very well then," Pein nodded. _But we're still going to have to be cautious, though_.

* * *

><p>Kagome and Madara made it through Suna with no problems, after sleeping off what rest they needed before they traveled again. Madara didn't necessarily need the rest, but he knew Kagome was practically dead on her feet after so long of traveling with no source of energy to keep her going. And, they were in a good place to stop anyways.<p>

They were a few hundred yards away from the base now, and Kagome had decided to fling herself onto her companion's back a while back, but Madara hadn't said anything about it, he just kept going, often feeling her warm breath caress against his neck, shoulder, and ear whenever she spoke.

"How can I have been gone for a year and a half; and not even stay the whole year there," she pouted tightening her arms around Madara's neck, though not enough to choke him.

Madara had an amused smile trying to work its way onto his face, but he didn't allow it.

"Itachi and Kisame didn't come either," she continued her quiet rant.

Madara felt himself frown at that. They didn't need to arrive. He was already on the job, and he made sure they got out with little to no ambushes, not that it would have mattered if they were ambushed. He's sure he could take whatever his enemies throw at him, and protect Kagome while he's at it, too. Though, he's sure she'd try to fight off whatever she can, no matter what he'd tell her.

"On the bright side, Kagome-chan," his childish voice grated her ears.

_Something isn't right_, she frowned, though she should have already grown used to this voice while she grew up. But, even as she narrowed her eyes to slits, Madara continued like he didn't notice her discomfort at his voice.

"You get to come home with me earlier than you planned!" he could feel her sigh against him, he knew that she was starting to hate his 'Tobi' façade, but what shocked him most was that she didn't even know his true identity. Of course, he gave her a glimpse when he'd first arrived in Konoha. During their stay in Konoha, though; he'd already decided that he was going to have to make her annoyed with his childish voice, though that didn't seem to be too hard, considering she's already cringing without his help.

And though he was helpless to stop it, at that thought an undoubtedly pleasant chill ran through his spine, despite his situation. Oh, he was digging himself a hole.

She didn't seem to have a problem with his Hiro 'mask', actually if anything she was more warm and free around him when he was almost himself. This gave him a boost to his confidence, as a simpering smile tugged at his lips, but this time he let it stay there.

Kagome had decided to be quiet on their way to the base for the next few hours, and eventually Madara heard her breathing calm, and her heart beat slow down to its resting state, telling him that the young miko fell asleep. And another hour later, the two finally arrived at the base.

After they went inside, Madara shifted Kagome so that he was carrying her bridal-style; her head laid against his chest in a peaceful sleep as he dropped his henge, and his short black hair was in place again, his skin was paler, and his once violet eyes were back to their deep onyx, and he'd put his orange mask back on.

Now he was walking Kagome to her room the sleeping girl not making a sound even as he laid her on her bed to rest before he quietly left and headed down the hall to Pein's office.

After a few raps on the door, he heard shuffling of papers, before he called out in his Tobi's voice. "Leader-sama?"

"Yes?"

Madara walked into the office, after realizing that he and Pein were the only ones in the room and he shut the door behind him. His voice was grave whenever he spoke, but Pein had a feeling that the older man was probably having a field day, from what he's heard.

"We're back, and there was nothing to keep us from getting here," his deep voice sounded a bit unsure to Pein's ears, though. "Did you destroy the well?"

"Yes, Madara-sama," Pein nodded to the man.

"Nothing from Kagome's journey will interfere with my plan, right?"

Pein nodded, but lowered his bright glowing red eyes to his desk, as if he was in afterthought, or torn between making hard decisions. Madara caught the look, and his eyes hardened.

"What did you have in mind, Yahiko?"

Pein's eyes snapped up to his elder's and a small smirk was already there before he spoken.

"Though nothing from Kagome's misadventures will interfere with your plan; wouldn't you consider recruiting two acquaintances of hers from the warring period? You didn't want the mutt to get through the well, but Kagome did mention a powerful alliance that she held with his elder brother, the full demon…"

Madara considered this, before he nodded.

But, Pein said _two_ acquaintances…who's the other?

"And the other one?" impatience was slowly receding form his once dim mood, as he raised an unseen eyebrow at the carrot topped man.

"A spider hanyou…they aren't alliances; though, I'm sure he'd do anything for the shard pieces that Kagome still has… he wanted to become a full demon,"

"I see… This hanyou; he's Kagome's enemy, right?" Madara asked with a mischievous look in his only visible eye.

He's heard enough about Kagome's Feudal Era travels to know that she traveled with a monk, a demon slayer, a full youkai child, a nekomata, and a half demon all with the same goal; to kill the spider hanyou. If they were going to pick up said enemy; their nemesis, wouldn't that cause troubles in the Akatsuki? And he thought that adding Orochimaru had been hectic. But, adding the half-demon's brother, _and_ his enemy? What was Pein thinking, anyways.

"–_Inu-Yasha's_ enemy," Pein corrected with a bright smile on his face.

Madara nodded, rolling his eyes behind his mask. He knows the thing is Inu-Yasha's enemy. But, if memory served him right, Kagome had told him that the vile thing had tried to kill her enough times to call him her enemy as well. So, personally, he didn't see the difference. It will just be Pein's issue, and not his own.

"Hm… you're in charge of keeping him on a leash, then." he hummed, after Pein confirmed that the half breed wasn't going to try to kill the young miko, and that they were going to be fine with the creature lurking around the base with expendable Akatsuki members that were powerful enough to be energy bars to half demons... He couldn't help but think that having this discussion was pointless. But, he also couldn't help but wonder how these two new additions might affect his goals, and how they're arrival will affect Kagome–or the others–in general… Kagome wasn't exactly on speaking terms with either one of the things…

Madara had turned and started to make his way out the door, a tired look on his face as he began to saunter off to his room.

"Madara-sama?" Pein called. Madara didn't turn around, but he just stopped in his tracks.

"Yes?"

"Welcome, 'home'." Pein laughed a bit, releasing some of the tension that he's caused.

"'Welcome home', indeed…," Madara murmured in response. He can finally set his plan into play now that he doesn't have to watch his back nearly all the time… It was a joy to be home again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And <strong>_**Bam!**_** Plot bomb just blew up. The plot starts here! (: **

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Feel free to Review if you like it or hate it. :)**

**Oh, and Quick Question; Should I bring Sango into this? **

**Ja ne! **


	25. Ch 24 Multiple Personalities

**I still disclaim InuYasha and Naruto.**

**Key: Madara = Tobi**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Multiple Personalities,<strong>

The morning after found Kagome sitting in her room on her not-so-comfy, but familiar, bed; the rectangular thing wasn't much luxurious, but it was more like a mattress set on a bunch of bricks. It was easy to tell why it wasn't so comfy.

She looked over the translated version of the Book of Resurrections with concentration as she studied one particular jutsu that she was interested in, and that—of course was the Resurrection Jutsu itself. The jutsu takes a lot of chakra to complete, and Kagome didn't have too much chakra, she probably only had the equivalent of 2 Jounin, and that was still nothing compared to the jinchuuriki that the Akatsuki have been tracking down.

The only reason she was interested in this jutsu was the lone fact that using the jewel to wish someone alive would corrupt the jewel. Though, using this jutsu could possibly take her life, or she'd have to promise her soul to the death god… And now corrupting the jewel sounded a whole lot better. How else was she going to give InuYasha what he wanted after they gain her jewel shards, and Naraku's Jewel shards?

"Why is everything so complicated?" she sighed, closing the jutsu book and shoving it under her bed. _I really, need to get this back to Tobi's room_, the afterthought crossed her mind.

A knock sounded on her door and she straightened herself out before she called out to her unexpected visitor.

"You have permission to enter the room of doom!"

She heard snickering behind her door as the shoji door slid open to reveal her visitor, watching her as she sat cross legged on her bed, with a not so frightening look on her face, despite what she may have been thinking.

"Please have mercy, your royal highness," Pein scoffed as he leaned against the entrance, rolling his eyes. "And welcome back."

Kagome blinked before squinting her eyes at the man. "No belated happy birthday or anything? I thought you would have remembered my greatest day at least."

"No, no. From what I've heard, you've had an interesting birthday… but none the less, happy belated birthday." He smiled at her. Kagome beamed in response, but she waited for the real reason he was there. She knew what he wanted. "The Shukaku," he started.

Kagome reached over to her kunai pouch on the small black bedside table beside her lamp, and she pulled out a tan colored marble sitting on a white handkerchief. Pein figured it was because the aura bothered Kagome, so she'd decided to smother it with the chakra sealing material of the cloth; she always used it when extracting bijuu.

"Thank you," his red eyes met her sapphire blues as she rewrapped the marble, and tossed it to him easily for him to catch.

"Hm. Don't mention it, I'm still tired from all the work I've done," she made a show of yawning too loudly, and stretched her arms out high above her head, drawing Pein's attention to her slightly visible curves.

Sadly, Kagome went along with everything—what he gave up, simply because of Madara's wishes. Though, he wasn't really all that attached to the girl, he still loves her… just not as much as he loves his life or childhood friend, Konan… he still misses the girl.

"Then maybe you should get rest," he faked amusement, saving his ass from a chewing, "I'll just leave you to it." And, just as he was making his way out of the door, two steps outside of her room, he murmured something just loud enough for the priestess to hear, "I missed you… Kagome-chan," making her smile in response.

Of course, Madara hadn't heard the last part of their exchange, with him making his way to her room with a bored-looking Itachi on his side, and an annoyed looking Deidara on his other side. Despite his home-travel companion's demeanor, Madara wore a huge grin on his face, even though he knew he was going to be ruining Kagome's break, seeing as she just arrived to the base with him yesterday.

"Ohh, Kagome-chan!" it was Tobi's voice that was escaping the man's lips right now, and Kagome heard it extremely well from inside her room as the three entered her room one by one, with Itachi first, Deidara second, and Madara coming in last. "There's good news and bad news," 'Tobi' feigned a sigh as Deidara glared holes into the side of his head, but Itachi was the one to elaborate.

"There is no news, there's just no more food in the frigerator for us to eat... and since you don't allow any of us in the kitchen..." Itachi trailed off with a small blush on his cheeks.

"You want me to go to the store to get food," Kagome deadpanned.

"And cook it, yeah." Deidara commented, tearing his eyes away from the annoying thing that dragged him into her room.

"If it helps, Kagome-chan, I'll go with you!" 'Tobi' piped. "I've been a good boy, I promise!"

Kagome's blue eyes flashed black quickly, but her expression didn't change. Though, Deidara started to back away slowly, noticing her bad mood. Itachi took similar action, except he stepped toward her instead of away from her. He had a pretty good idea why her eyes had changed so suddenly, and that thought caused his gaze to slip to Madara's tall form standing in front of Deidara.

"Is there something wrong, Kagome-chan?" 'Tobi' asked, his voice was high, like a puppy's whine.

"No, I'll just get dressed... can't go to the store dressed like this," she muttered, though there wasn't anything wrong with what she was wearing. It wasn't too revealing, though she was right, Madara wouldn't let her go out dressed like that. Whether she likes it or not, she's going to wear the Akatsuki cloak.

"Oh, and don't forget to pick up some dango, un." Deidara smirked a bit, as he saw that she wasn't going to blow up or anything before he turned to walk out the door with Itachi following a bit hesitantly after looking back over his shoulder at the two.

"I'll talk with you later, Kagome," Itachi called over his shoulder as he walked out, and closed her door.

Kagome barely noticed their leaving, her gaze was fixed on Tobi's orange spiral mask, where his lone charcoal black eye was revealed. She couldn't help but feel angry and annoyed with him after seeing who he really was back in Konoha, and she was hopeful that he wouldn't use 'Tobi' as a cover up anymore, that he wouldn't put his mask back on whenever they arrived back to the base. But, she was wrong, apparently.

"It's like you've gone into hiding again," she started to speak to him, and since he didn't reply, she continued. "Like you don't want me to see who you really are... you aren't going to gain my trust that way, you know." he still didn't answer her.

Madara's gaze was a guilty one now, but despite that a leering grin pulled his lips up at the corners. Here she was, the only person he's ever came close to loving, and he's risking everything with her, just to see where her loyalties lie. If he knew any better, he'd probably say that he's in love with her, but since he's never known what that was he quickly dismissed the thought.

"Kagome, love, my game isn't to get you to trust me," his voice was stronger than she's ever heard it. His real voice, it seemed to come out, and it wasn't even an undercurrent like it was in Konoha. His real voice has came out, fully surfaced for both of them to hear; and it gave a strong hint what power he had should anyone try to go against him. "Though in the end, it may be _you_ who will fight for _my_ trust... and what was it you were planning to do with my book?"

Kagome was shocked with what she heard and she froze. Her chest felt heavy, and pained with being caught, and that he was speaking to_ her _in a voice that most people would use against those they do not care for, the ones they were planning to fight. But her voice was just as strong as his was when she spoke.

"What does that have to do with anything?" After a minute of silence she sighed and started to walk toward him with determined eyes. A woman with a mission.

Madara wasn't trying to make it sound like he was making them enemies, it wasn't his intention. But, he knew that she had his book, and if she was trying to make this into a fight he will remind her who has the upper hand. Though now, his smirk had faded, his eyes were more grave, and shown their wisdom, but it was lacking his usual hate that used to linger in his gazes, though he could never hate her.

Madara watched as she made her way toward him, a real smile finally finding its way on his face, though still hidden from Kagome's view. He realized that this would be the best time to send her back in time, the time where he was supposed to meet her. Though, the only regret he'll have is not being able to go back with her, but he kept in mind that he will be with her, in the past. He'll be a happier man once he can stop hiding who he really is from her. Behind him, he moved his hands in the appropriate seals as he felt his chakra mold within him.

As Kagome finally stood directly in front of him, she reached out with her hand, settling her right hand on his right cheek and letting her fingers play with the growing black hairs that were being tamed with the mask's straps. Her black irises pinned his lone visible eye through his mask with sorrow, and anger, but what stood out most was what was closest to the betrayal that he had felt from his childhood and past. Her gaze shocked him silent, even as more chakra built up, waiting to be used.

"Why don't you just... show me who you really are?" she whispered, her black eyes were overwhelming him. Now, he felt even guiltier that throughout their entire conversation her eyes stayed black, and he knew was the cause for that.

Though, feeling troubled, he didn't let his emotions show, having been great at masking them, his smile widened a bit as he wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning forward and he whispered huskily in her ear, "I will."

His chakra was ready to go. Just one last hand sign, and he'll send her off...

Kagome lifted his mask, further surprising him as he closed his eyes in anticipation. Her eyes slid shut, and she pressed her lips to his. _'What are you hiding?_' she thought desperately as she deepened the kiss, though it became more demanding, he knew she wanted answers, and right now she was dominating... she's going to get what she wants.

When she pulled away, her black eyes met his as a wind storm erupted behind her, but she didn't tear her gaze away from his. Madara saw the black hole forming behind her as he finished his jutsu, and it was pulling at their bodies, tugging them in its direction. Then his arms tightened around her waist as he brought his hands together for another set of hand seals, leaving Kagome in a slumber.

The black hole of space and time manipulation widened as Madara shifted so that he was carrying Kagome bridal style, and he stepped in through the black hole, and once he was inside the black hole dissipated to Kagome's regular, rocky, room wall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *whistles* Well, Now Kagome's going to find out who he really is. O.O No telling how she's going to react... <strong>

**Any who, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, though I had to type this all out on my fanfiction document editor because my laptop charger broke, and the rest is a really long story... **

**Review? :3**


	26. Ch 25 Time Loop Reset

**Authoress's Note:** Sorry for not updating in so long! I had a horrid case of writer's block. :( But **_thank you _**all bunches for reviewing. :D It helped me a lot, and I have a lot more determination for keeping this story going. So, we shall see it forth!

**R&R :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Time Loop Reset<strong>

Once the hole allowing him and his companion to travel through time had closed behind the two of them he walked her to one of the nearby trees to set her down. The forrest they landed in was quite, and seemed to lack any form of life around for another 40 kilometers, but he knew that there was someone else around - he was that someone else and his past self shall encounter her soon.

This... was the only solution that he could come up with.

He really didn't want to do it this way, but he knew he had to because of the time loop, and he had no desire to change his past and deny him the chance of ever meeting her. In all nationality, she had saved him from an inevitable path of darkness even though he was kind of torn between two paths at the moment. Obviously he had a reason for sending her back here, right? Of course he had one... he—_loves_—her. He had no reason to deny it, but his reasons not to admit it were suddenly burning away. _Damned time travel_, he thought.

Madara looked down at her as he backed away from her peaceful form. The second he stepped away Kagome made the slightest of sounds as she was sat upright, sleeping peacefully as if nothing was going on outside her subconcious, except for her acknowledgement on something going on, causing her distress even as she slept. He leant forward and placed a featherlight kiss to her temple before whispering softly in her ear, "_When you see me, you will know_..."

* * *

><p>Pein stared off in front of him as a heavy weight was introduced to his shoulders. She was no where to be found—and neither was Madara. Kagome's room was completely empty except for the wall having been charred to the base of the rock from the methods of time traveling that Madara had used without a doubt. For what? Well, Itachi and Pein had been urging Madara to tell Kagome who he really was for a while for the past few years. It was a wonder why he finally decided to do it now.<p>

He sighed as he walked out of the room. _Some things are better left alone_, he thought, closing the door to the lady Uchiha's bedroom door. As he turned around he found his partner curiously staring at him with a worried look on her face. Funny how he wasn't even aware that she was behind him. His eyes widened as she stepped forward with her arms outstretched to push the door open.

"Where's Kagome-chan?" she asked quietly as Pein caught her hand and moved it away from the door before she could push the door open.

"She's... taking a stroll down the past," he answered. "With Madara."

She seemed to understand what that meant as her eyes grew wide in realization. "He told her?"

Pein nodded with a frown on his face, though Konan had a smile on her own; feeling the exact opposite that he was about this situation. _I just hope she takes it well_... he thought as his eyes glowed brightly while the two of them walked down the corridor to his office.

* * *

><p>Kagome awoke shortly with a start, feeling a light breeze shifting through her long blue-black raven locks, and the smell of oak wood's fresh scent being wafted through the air. She could tell she was outside before she even opened her eyes, and when she did, she was suprised to find that she was in a vacant forest with no clue of how she got there. The only memory she could draw forth to her mind was that she had been talking to Tobi before she blacked out.<p>

"What happened?" she questioned the air which had no intention of answering her in any way.


End file.
